Always
by YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314
Summary: [AU] Le destin nous réserve parfois de drôles de surprises...
1. Une nouvelle vie

_Hey !_

 _Déjà, merci à tous d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire :D_

 _C'est la toute première fois que j'écris une AU et c'est incroyablement flippant et excitant en même temps.._  
 _J'étais très très anxieuse à l'idée de publier cette histoire.. Tellement que je n'ai pas arrêtez de repousser l'échéance.._  
 _Du coup, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire pas mal de chapitre (vous me direz si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas hein..)_

 _Autre grande première, c'est ma chérie d'amour qui me sert de beta ! (Oui je sais, ma vie on s'en tape..)_

 _J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment vous allez accueillir cette histoire mais ça me terrifie grave également.._

 _Oh et, si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, courez vite lire l'incroyable fic de la très très talentueuse **Jesson "Sauvez-moi"** ! Je vous assure que vous le ne le regretterez pas !_

 _(Et puisqu'on est dimanche, on a qu'à se donner rdv tous les dimanches ?)_

 _Petite info sur cette histoire : les flashbacks ne se suivent pas forcément. Si vous voulez savoir dans quel ordre chronologique ils se passent, il suffit de faire attention aux dates :p Ce n'est pas vital pour comprendre l'histoire, donc ne vous prenez pas trop la tête avec ça non plus.._

* * *

 _31 août 2001  
_ _Los Angeles  
_ _Manhattan Beach_

 _Les deux jeunes filles se baladaient sur la plage, leurs mains se frôlant de temps à autre, alors que le soleil commençait seulement à se coucher._

 _Les pieds de la brune rentraient régulièrement au contact de l'eau, la brise légère soulevait sa robe d'été tandis qu'elle repoussait les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage._

 _\- Pressée de retourner en cours ? Demanda la blonde alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.  
Son bikini noir était visible sous la chemise blanche qui recouvrait presque totalement le mini-short en jeans qu'elle portait._

 _\- Oui et non. Répondit Regina de manière évasive. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Emma savait lire en elle mieux que personne._

 _\- Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir sortir avec la même fille pendant plus de trois jours cette année ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour à sa meilleure amie._

 _\- J'sais pas ! Lui répondit l'adolescente dans un éclat de rire. Je vais essayer en tout cas ! Et toi ? Est-ce que tu vas donner une chance à Daniel pour notre dernière année au lycée ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin._

 _\- Hmm je sais pas. Rétorqua Regina avec une petite moue pensive. Je me suis habituée à le voir me suivre partout._

 _\- Il te suivra toujours partout si tu sors avec. Lui fit remarquer la blonde._

 _\- Moui mais ce sera plus tout à fait pareil. Grimaça-t-elle._

 _\- Il me fait de la peine ce pauvre garçon avec ses yeux de chiens battus, tu pourrais au moins lui accorder un rendez-vous. Soupira Emma en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille._

 _\- Je lui ai déjà accordé un rendez-vous._

 _\- Regina, je ne pense pas que l'inviter à réparer ton ordinateur chez toi compte comme un vrai rendez-vous ! Contesta la blonde en roulant des yeux._

 _\- Il ne s'en est pas plaint. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Certaines personnes diraient que t'es une garce._

 _\- Hé bien, certaines personnes diraient que tu es une fille facile._

 _Elles échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire, atterrissant naturellement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Emma jeta un coup d'œil à l'océan derrière elles avant de soulever la brune sans prévenir et d'entrer lentement dans l'eau._

 _\- Em' ! Putain arrête ça ! Vociféra Regina tout en sachant que la manoeuvre était vaine._

 _\- Dans tes rêves Mills ! Lança joyeusement la jeune adolescente alors que les poings de la brune lui martelaient le dos._

 _\- Emma ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !_

 _\- Comment ne pas accéder à une telle demande ? S'interrogea Emma à voix haute en posant une de ses mains sous son menton._

 _\- Non non non, Emma s'il te plaît non ! Supplia la brune en riant, anticipant la prochaine action de son amie._

 _\- Vos désirs sont des ordres Princesse. Déclara alors Emma en la laissant brutalement tomber dans l'eau._

 _Regina se releva lentement, l'eau dégoulinant le long de ses cheveux bruns, et fit face à sa meilleure amie qui se tordait de rire. Elle plissa les yeux, lui lança son meilleur regard noir, luttant pour ne pas éclater de rire à son tour, avant de déclarer de manière menaçante :_

 _\- Tu vas me le payer Swan._

 _Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se jeta de toutes ses forces sur les genoux de la jeune fille la faisant ainsi chuter à son tour dans l'eau.  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Février 2015  
Dimanche – 10h  
Seattle

Emma Swan fut interrompu dans sa routine matinale, celle-ci consistant à lire le journal tout en buvant consécutivement trois tasses de café, par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

Le nom de sa collègue de travail, « Annabelle », la décida à prendre l'appel malgré qu'elle ne soit pas encore totalement réveillée.

« Quoi de neuf ? » Dit-elle en guise de salutation.

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! Tu en es à ta quantième tasse ? » Questionna la jeune femme, sachant que la quantité de caféine dans le sang de la blonde influençait sa réponse aux services qu'elle lui demandait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Soupira Emma.

« Hmm, je devrais peut-être te rappeler une fois que tu auras entamé la deuxième » Suggéra-t-elle.

« Belle. » Dit la blonde sur un ton d'avertissement. Elle surnommait sa collègue de cette façon depuis qu'elle la connaissait de par sa ressemblance avec le personnage de dessin animé.

« Que dirais-tu d'un petit week-end à LA ? » Demanda la brune avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

A l'évocation de la ville, Emma jeta malgré elle un coup d'oeil au tatouage qui ornait l'intérieur de son poignet. Sentant son coeur se serrer douloureusement, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête comme si elle cherchait à chasser les souvenirs qu'elle pensait plus profondément enfouie.

« Emma ? T'es toujours là ? »

« Oui, oui » Souffla la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire à LA ? »

« C'est pour Henry. »

« Oh. »

« On lui a trouvé une nouvelle famille d'accueil et, depuis qu'il sait qu'il quitte l'orphelinat vendredi, il est encore plus insupportable que d'habitude » Expliqua Belle, de manière embêtée.

« Je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placé pour gérer ça. » Tenta Emma.

« On sait toute les deux que tu es la seule personne capable de gérer ça. »

« Le boss ne sera jamais d'accord. »

« C'est son idée. »

« Ecoutes, je - »

« Emma, il a fugué deux fois. »

« Ah. »

En tant qu'assistante sociale, la jeune femme s'occupait de beaucoup d'enfants en difficulté.

Elle avait toujours réussi à rester professionnelle maintenant une certaine distance, veillant à ne pas s'attacher à tous ces jeunes mais, avec Henry, cela avait toujours été différent.

Il avait été le premier dossier qu'elle avait eu à gérer seule, à ses tout débuts dans ce métier.  
A l'époque, il n'avait que 5ans et Emma s'était immédiatement retrouvé dans son parcours.

Tout comme elle, il avait été abandonné à la naissance.  
Ses parents biologiques l'avaient laissé dehors, devant la porte d'un hôpital alors qu'il neigeait, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne meure pas d'hypothermie.

Dès leur première rencontre, un lien indestructible s'était tissé entre eux.  
Elle avait suivi Henry à chaque fois qu'une famille l'adoptait et avait été là pour lui remonter le moral à chaque fois qu'il finissait par le renvoyer dans le système. La jeune femme avait même été jusqu'à l'accueillir, à de multiples reprises, chez elle jusqu'à ce que ses supérieurs, la trouvant trop investie, lui ordonne de prendre ses distances par rapport à l'enfant.

Belle avait alors reprit son dossier se retrouvant face à un jeune adolescent de 12ans persuadé d'avoir été abandonné par la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. » Supplia la brune interprétant le silence de sa collègue comme un refus.

« Parle-moi de la famille d'accueil. » Demanda Emma en tentant de paraître désintéressée tout en sachant qu'elle allait finir par accepter.

« Jeune femme, la trentaine, professeur de droit à l'université. Bon salaire, horaire parfait pour un enfant. Elle ne travaille pas pendant le week-end ni pendant les vacances scolaires. Grande maison dans un quartier calme et - »

« Attends, c'est une femme célibataire ? » La coupa la blonde, interloquée.

« Oui. Je me suis chargée moi-même de son interview préliminaire tout est en ordre. »

« Je ne penses pas que c'est ce qu'il faut pour Henry. » Protesta-t-elle.

« Emma, il s'est fait renvoyer de 11 familles d'accueils. On ne peut pas faire les difficiles, son dossier a été validé et c'est là qu'il va aller. La question c'est… Est-ce que t'es avec moi sur ce coup ? » Exposa Belle avec fermeté.

« Oui. » Soupira la jeune femme en se massant les tempes, sentant son instinct de protection la chatouiller.

« Parfait ! T'es la meilleure ! Tu passes me prendre vendredi à 8h. A plus ! » Dit-elle rapidement avant de raccrocher comme si elle craignait que sa collègue ne change d'avis.

\- Putain de merde ! S'exclama Emma en jetant violemment son journal sur le sol de son appartement.

Elle était angoissée à l'idée de revoir Henry et de revenir dans cette ville qu'elle avait fui des années auparavant. Frustrée de ne pas être capable d'aider et de protéger ce jeune garçon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Février 2015  
Vendredi – 8h  
Seattle

Emma gara sa coccinelle devant l'immeuble d'Annabelle et attendit patiemment que sa collègue la rejoigne.

Après une dizaine de minute, le coffre de sa voiture s'ouvrit et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à venir s'installer à la place du passager.

\- Vas-y doucement avec ma voiture. Grimaça la blonde alors que Belle venait de claquer violemment la portière.

\- Tu devrais peut-être envisager d'en acheter une autre. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça fait combien de temps que tu roules dans ce truc ?

\- C'est un véhicule de collection et ça fait bientôt 13ans. Elle serrait la mâchoire, tentant de se focaliser sur la route pour ne pas laisser la tristesse l'envahir.

\- À ce niveau-là, c'est une épave de collection. Rétorqua la brune avec un sourire en coin. C'est un miracle qu'elle roule encore.

\- Tu as dit à Henry que je serai là ? Demanda Emma pour changer de sujet.

\- Non, je voulais lui faire une surprise.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il sera heureux de me voir. Déclara amèrement la blonde. Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle n'avait eu aucun contact avec le jeune garçon.

\- Il ne t'en veut pas autant que tu le crois. Il ne comprend juste pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il est persuadé d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Lui expliqua Belle.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit que ce n'était pas sa faute ? S'exclama Emma, détournant les yeux de la route pour lancer un regard plein d'incompréhension à la jeune femme.

\- Oh si.. Tous le temps, mais il ne me croit pas. Rétorqua-t-elle avec lassitude.

Emma soupira et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence.  
Arrivées devant l'orphelinat, la jeune femme pris plusieurs grande inspiration, regrettant subitement d'avoir arrêté de fumer, avant de sortir de sa voiture et de se diriger vers le bâtiment, accompagnée de sa collègue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Octobre 2001  
_ _Los Angeles  
_ _Lycée Emery_

 _Regina traversait rapidement les couloirs pleins à craquer de l'établissement tout en prenant, néanmoins, le temps de saluer tous ceux qui lui souriait._

 _A 17ans, elle était de loin l'élève la plus populaire de tout le lycée.  
Capitaine des pom-pom girls, déléguée et meilleure élève de sa promo, Regina Mills était sans conteste promit à un brillant avenir. _

_Arrivée devant la porte qui menait au sous-sol, elle se stoppa et vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à elle avant de l'ouvrir et de descendre les escaliers, prenant bien garde à faire le moins de bruit possible._

 _L'endroit était froid, sombre et humide et pourtant il ne l'angoissait pas. Au contraire, c'était l'un des lieux où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité._

 _À pas de loups, elle s'approcha de la jeune blonde assise sur une caisse contre le mur, le regard dans le vide, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence._

 _\- Vous êtes vraiment le stéréotype de l'adolescente rebelle, Mademoiselle Swan. Déclara-t-elle de manière taquine en s'installant à côté d'elle ; la faisant sursauter._

 _\- Et vous de la parfaite petite fille modèle, Mademoiselle Mills. Railla Emma, tirant sur sa cigarette tout en détaillant l'uniforme de Capitaine des pom-pom girls de la brune._

 _Dans un éclat de rire, Regina secoua la tête et retira la cigarette des lèvres de la blonde avant de la glisser entre les siennes._

 _\- C'était avant de subir les effets de votre mauvaise influence. Soupira-t-elle de manière exagérément dramatique faisant rire, à son tour, sa meilleure amie._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Février 2015  
Vendredi – 9h  
Seattle

Henry était monté dans la voiture sans un seul regard pour les deux jeunes femmes. Il n'avait montré aucune réaction à la présence de la blonde, se contentant de s'installer sur la banquette arrière muré dans le silence.

Emma détailla l'adolescent à travers le rétroviseur. Son air fermé et indifférent ne la leurrait pas, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour voir qu'il était très angoissé.

\- T'exagère gamin, on t'amène pas à l'abattoir non plus. Taquina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu n'aurai pas pris la peine de te déplacer si c'était une super famille. Répondit-il froidement.

\- Peut-être que j'avais juste envie de te voir. Emma haussa les épaules, reportant son attention sur la route. Puis tu sais à quel point j'aime les voyages en voiture. Ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Jetant un coup d'oeil discret au rétroviseur, elle fut soulagée en voyant Henry esquisser un léger sourire.

\- A propos de ça, rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne prend pas l'avion ? Interrogea Belle en roulant des yeux.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas question que je laisse ma voiture sur le parking d'un aéroport. Rétorqua Emma comme si c'était évident.

\- Heureusement que cette _voiture_ est merveilleusement confortable dans ce cas. Railla-t-elle en se dandinant sur son siège, son dos souffrant à l'avance des 16h de route qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Emma se focalisa sur Henry pendant le reste du trajet, oubliant complètement de se renseigner plus en détails sur la famille d'accueil auprès de Belle ce qu'elle ne manquait jamais de faire habituellement.

Mais son inquiétude pour le jeune garçon prit le pas sur son esprit professionnel et réparer sa relation avec Henry était devenu son seul et unique objectif.

Arrivés à Los Angeles, ils se rendirent directement dans le petit hôtel dans lequel Belle avait réservé une chambre contenant deux lit jumeaux dans une pièce et un lit simple situé dans une autre pièce.

Emma se coucha la boule au ventre, revenir dans cette ville la secouait énormément et l'appréhension d'Henry se rajoutait à ses propres angoisses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Avril 2001  
_ _Los Angeles  
_ _Lycée Emery_

 _La brune sortait du lycée plus tard qu'à son habitude. Après un entraînement particulièrement intense, elle avait décidé de prendre une longue douche chaude et c'est un avec un certain plaisir qu'elle accueillait la légère brise qui balayait ses cheveux encore mouillés._

 _\- Tu te sens prête pour le match de vendredi? L'interrogea la jeune blonde appuyée nonchalamment contre un des murs du bâtiment, ses lunettes de soleil cachant ses jolis yeux vert-bleu._

 _\- Évidemment. Lui répondit Regina tout en lui tendant son sac de sport sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers elle._

 _Emma secoua la tête devant l'attitude de princesse prétentieuse de la jeune fille et mit le sac sur son épaule._

 _\- Tu vas venir ? Questionna la brune tandis qu'elles marchaient côte à côte, s'éloignant lentement de l'établissement._

 _\- Bien sûr, je ne raterai pour rien au monde toute cette effusion de testostérone concentrée autour d'un stupide ballon. Railla sarcastiquement la blonde._

 _\- Si tu déteste le foot à ce point, pourquoi assistes-tu à tous les matchs ? Soupira Regina._

 _\- J'aime te voir épeler des mots à l'aide de ton corps. Déclara Emma avec un sourire en coin et un haussement d'épaule._

 _La brune rit légèrement avant de se tourner vers la jeune adolescente et d'ajouter sérieusement, son doigt appuyé sur son sternum :_

 _\- Interdiction formelle de draguer les pom-pom girls._

 _\- Mais vos jupes sont super courtes et vous nous arrêtez pas de sauter et d'agiter vos cheveux dans tous les sens.. Se plaignit la blonde. Tu voudrais vraiment que je résiste à ça ?_

 _\- Je suis sérieuse Emma. C'est bientôt la fin de la saison, on va enchaîner les grosses prestations. J'ai besoin que les filles restent concentrée, pas qu'elles se retrouvent dans les toilettes en pleurant parce que tu les as remplacé par une autre et que tu ne te souviens même plus de leur prénom._

 _\- Tu exagères, je ne fais pas ça. Se défendit-elle._

 _\- Ah non ? Regina arqua un sourcil avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Comment s'appelait ta dernière conquête ?_

 _\- Eeuuh.. Emma fronçait les sourcils, tentant vainement de rassembler ses souvenirs._

 _\- Tu sais la brune avec les tresses.. Commença à décrire l'autre jeune fille, un léger sourire vainqueur au coin des lèvres. Elle parlait tous le temps énormément.._

 _\- Alex ? Tenta la blonde en grimaçant._

 _\- Anna._

 _\- Ah oui c'était ça ! S'exclama-t-elle de manière victorieuse avant de croiser le regard noir de sa meilleure amie. Très bien, je te promets de ne pas toucher aux pom-pom girls. Déclara Emma, roulant des yeux, en levant les bras à la hauteur de son visage._

 _\- Merci beaucoup. Regina sourit largement, satisfaite, avant de se remettre à avancer. Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ? Ma mère fait un rôti. Proposa-t-elle tandis que la blonde enroulait son bras autour de son épaule._

 _\- Avec plaisir !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Février 2015  
Samedi – 10h

Los Angeles – 108 Mifflin Street

Ils étaient stationnés devant l'énorme maison blanche depuis de longues minutes.  
Emma devait admettre que le quartier était vraiment agréable : situé dans une banlieue calme, la rue était bordée d'une multitude de palmiers et de jardins incroyablement bien entretenus.  
Le trafic y était pratiquement inexistant, permettant ainsi aux enfants de jouer sans risque à l'extérieur.

Henry n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il s'était levé.  
Assis sur la banquette arrière, il avait les bras croisé et le regard absent semblant totalement indifférent à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

\- Les gars, il va falloir songer à y aller. Soupira Annabelle en essayant de ne pas les brusquer. Je lui ai dit qu'on serait là à 10h et les voisins doivent commencer à se demander ce que fait cette monstruosité jaune dans leur rue.

Emma roula des yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux jetant un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, son coeur se serra quand elle nota l'absence totale de réaction du jeune garçon.

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser une minute ? Demanda-t-elle à sa collègue.

\- Bien sûr. Accepta la brune avec un léger sourire triste avant de sortir de la voiture.

Emma se tourna vers la banquette arrière, cherchant à créer un contact visuel avec Henry mais celui-ci l'ignorait totalement.

\- Gamin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dit-elle gentiment. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça.. Je sais que c'est juste une famille d'accueil mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça peut déboucher sur adoption et c'est ce que tu veux non ? Elle déposa sa main sur le genou du jeune garçon et sourit faiblement quand son regard croisa le sien.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça marche ici. Déclara-t-il la mâchoire serré. Je veux qu'elle me renvoi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne connais rien de cette femme, c'est peut-être la mère que tu attends depuis toujours.

Elle ne voulait pas être trop positive. La jeune femme savait mieux que personne que plus l'espoir étant grand, plus grande encore était la déception.  
Mais elle savait aussi que s'il n'y croyait pas un minimum, ça n'avait aucune chance de marcher. Il fallait être au moins deux pour créer une relation.

\- C'est loin de chez toi, on ne se verra plus jamais. Avoua Henry, les larmes aux yeux.

Le coeur de la blonde se serra un peu plus face à cet aveu. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ravalant ses propres larmes et offrit son meilleur sourire rassurant au jeune adolescent.

\- Henry, écoutes moi très attentivement. Peu importe le nombre de kilomètres qu'il y aura entre nous, je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emma faisait ce genre de promesse. La dernière fois, c'était également dans cette ville, plus de 13ans auparavant et elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur.  
Cette fois-ci, elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour ne tenir son engagement.

\- Tu as toujours le téléphone que je t'ai filé pas vrai ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Henry hocha faiblement la tête et elle ajouta :

\- Tu as mon numéro, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, à n'importe quelle heure. Même si tout va bien et que t'as juste envie de parler okay ? Lui assura la jeune femme.

\- Okay.

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire, leurs yeux transmettant tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Bon allez, allons voir à quoi ressemble ce palace de l'intérieur ! S'exclama joyeusement la blonde tout en jetant un oeil vers l'immense manoir.

À peine sortit de la voiture, Henry se jeta dans les bras d'Emma la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sous le regard à la fois triste et attendri de Belle. Celle-ci sortit l'unique valise du petit brun du coffre de la voiture avant de désigner l'allée de la maison d'un léger signe de tête.

À contre coeur, la jeune femme finit par mettre fin à l'étreinte et ils prirent la direction de l'imposante bâtisse.

Emma fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom écrit sur la boîte aux lettres tandis que sa collègue appuyait sur la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser que déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur une magnifique brune vêtue d'une robe de couleur bleu roi.

\- Mademoiselle Mills ! S'exclama Belle avec un large sourire. C'est un vrai plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Lui répondit la brune avant de se tourner vers Henry.

\- Je vous présente Henry, le jeune garçon dont je vous ai parlé. Enchaîna l'assistante sociale, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent tandis qu'Emma, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la brune partagé entre sa curiosité et l'envie de partir en courant.

Elle était légèrement plus grande que dans ses souvenirs, mais c'était sans doute dû à ses talons, ses cheveux étaient plus court et son visage, beaucoup plus froid et fermé, lui donnant l'air inaccessible.

\- Bonjour Henry, je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Déclara gentiment Regina en se penchant vers le jeune garçon.

\- Bonjour. Répondit-il simplement avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Et voici ma collègue Emma Swan. Déclara finalement Belle en se tournant vers la blonde.

La jeune femme était comme paralysée, transpercée par ce regard chocolat qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Aucune émotion n'était identifiable dans les yeux de la brune et Emma n'en était que plus déstabilisée.

\- Emma ? Interrogea Belle, gênée par la manière dont sa collègue dévisageait la jeune femme sans rien dire.

\- Oh… Euh.. Excusez-moi. Bafouilla la blonde en tendant maladroitement sa main à Regina.

Emma crut apercevoir un éclair de tristesse et de colère passé dans les yeux de la brune, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son tatouage, mais celui-ci disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, remplacé par un masque de froideur et de neutralité.

\- Enchanté Mademoiselle Swan. Regina serra brièvement la main tendue avant de se décaler et de les inviter à entrer.


	2. Le symbole de la liberté

_Oh wow je m'attendais pas à un tel accueil ! :o  
ça met la pression !_

 _Merci du fond du coeur pour les reviews, les mises en favoris, les follows, vos gentilles messages sur twitter ou en privé... C'est juste énorme !_

 _J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire et à vous intriguer et que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire ! :D_

 _Vous êtes les meilleures !_

* * *

Février 2015  
Samedi – 10h  
Los Angeles – 108 Mifflin Street

\- Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Regina alors que ses invitées et Henry prenaient place sur le canapé.

\- Je boirai volontiers un café. Répondit Belle.

\- Moi aussi. Ajouta Emma tout en regardant partout autour d'elle, encore sous le choc ces retrouvailles.

La décoration intérieure, sobre et épurée, reflétait un niveau de vie bien plus élevé que la moyenne.

Elle se rappela alors ce que sa collègue lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant : Regina était professeur de droit à l'université et vivait seule.

Emma s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui avaient pu pousser la jeune femme a acheté une maison aussi grande alors qu'elle n'avait, vraisemblablement, personne avec qui la partager.  
Il aurait sans doute été plus facile pour elle d'acheter un appartement situé plus près de son lieu de travail. Mais, après tout, c'était Regina et elle n'avait jamais rien fais comme tout le monde.

\- Henry ? Questionna la brune, un sourcil arqué.

\- Non merci. Répondit-il poliment.

\- Bien, je reviens dans un instant. Les informa leur hôte avec un large sourire qui semblait forcé. La jeune femme était nerveuse et, malgré toute ses tentatives pour paraître à l'aise et détachée, la blonde arrivait à percevoir le stress caché sous le masque.

Regina avait quitté la pièce depuis quelques secondes seulement qu'Henry se tournait vers Emma, l'air complètement paniqué.

\- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ici avec cette espèce de Bree Van de Kamp ! S'exclama-t-il tout en gardant sa voix suffisamment basse, de manière à ce que la brune ne l'entende pas.

La jeune femme rit nerveusement à la supplique de l'adolescent.  
Rien de tout ceci ne pouvait être réel ; sur tous les habitants de LA qui aurait pu accueillir Henry, quelles étaient les chances qu'ils tombent sur Regina Mills ?

\- Henry, tu détestes quand les gens te juge sur ton aspect extérieur pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune garçon. Celui-ci hocha la tête en roulant des yeux et elle continua : Alors ne fais pas la même chose. Cette femme pourrait te surprendre.

Leur hôte refit son apparition peu de temps après, déposant sur la table basse un plateau argenté garni de tasses, d'une cafetière et de petits gâteaux.

\- Comment prenez-vous votre café ? Demanda-t-elle à Belle.

\- Noir avec deux sucres, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Vous avez vraiment une maison magnifique. Déclara Emma, la voix légèrement tremblante, tandis que Regina préparait les boissons.

\- Merci beaucoup. La brune lui adressa le meilleur faux-sourire que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu et déposa une tasse de café devant elle.

La blonde fronça les sourcils en constatant que Regina se souvenait parfaitement de la manière dont elle aimait boire son café.

\- N'hésites pas à te servir, tu es ici chez toi. Offrit la brune à Henry alors que celui-ci regardait les gâteaux avec envie.

\- Merci. Il sourit faiblement et tourna la tête vers Emma ; celle-ci hocha la tête, l'encourageant silencieusement à se saisir de l'une des pâtisseries.

\- Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche encore pleine, en se tournant vers une photo de la brune en compagnie d'un petit garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir  
plus de 4 ans.  
Les cheveux de la jeune femme y étaient beaucoup plus courts, indiquant que le cliché n'avait pas été pris récemment.

\- Roland, le fils de mon ex-compagnon. Expliqua-t-elle en s'humidifiant les lèvres, l'air pincé.

Emma vit Henry se tendre immédiatement alors qu'il baissait la tête, se renfermant sur lui-même.

Elle connaissait cette lueur dans les yeux du jeune adolescent. Il avait peur.  
Peur d'être renvoyé à l'orphelinat parce qu'un enfant plus jeune entrait dans la famille, peur de servir de substitut à la perte d'un autre enfant et de ne pas réussir à combler celle-ci.  
Un coup d'oeil à Regina lui suffit pour savoir que la brune était également attentive aux réactions de l'adolescent.

\- Tu pourras le rencontrer ce soir, il vient régulièrement à la maison. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Belle enchaîna rapidement sur toutes les modalités administratives. Parlant sans interruption des allergies d'Henry, de ses antécédents médicaux et de son niveau scolaire.  
Elle savait, par expérience, que l'adolescent pouvait vraiment être désagréable quand il ne se sentait pas en sécurité et elle voulait à tout prix quitter cette maison avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de montrer cette facette de sa personnalité.

Emma, quant à elle, tentait de rassurer discrètement le jeune garçon. Elle lui souriait, cherchant à lui faire comprendre à travers son attitude et son regard qu'elle était là pour lui et que tout se passerait bien.  
Celui-ci lui offrait, sans le savoir, une distraction plus que bienvenue ; elle ne savait pas comment gérer ce face à face avec la brune, tout était beaucoup trop perturbant, et se concentrer sur l'adolescent lui permettait de faire abstraction de toute cette incroyable situation.

La connexion entre Henry et la blonde n'échappa pas à Regina, celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer leurs échanges silencieux du coin de l'oeil tout écoutant distraitement Annabelle.

Près d'une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes partirent après avoir fait compléter la paperasse nécessaire.

Emma tenta vainement de capter le regard de la brune ; elle cherchait un signe, un indice, quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer que l'adolescente qu'elle avait connue était quelque part à l'intérieur de cette femme murée derrière son masque de glace.  
Mais Regina l'avait totalement ignoré, se cantonnant à des formules de politesses et à de faux-sourires crispés.

Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, la blonde croisa le regard d'Henry et son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Ça c'est plutôt bien passé hein ? S'exclama Belle avec un large sourire alors qu'elles marchaient dans l'allée du manoir.

\- Hmm.. Répondit distraitement Emma.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver à Seattle ! Soupira la brune une fois installée dans la voiture.

\- On part demain matin. L'informa laconiquement la jeune femme alors qu'elle démarrait.

\- Quoi ?! Elle pivota brusquement dans son siège, se tournant complètement vers la blonde. Emma, tout va très bien se passer pour Henry et j'ai des rendez-vous important demain !

\- Hé bien, annule-les ou trouves-toi un vol mais moi je ne me tape pas 16h de route maintenant. Lui répondit-elle en baillant. J'ai très mal dormi, j'ai juste envie de retourner me coucher là.

La vérité était qu'elle se sentait physiquement incapable de quitter cette ville en laissant Regina derrière elle une nouvelle fois. Revoir la brune après toutes ces années la chamboulait profondément et elle espérait avoir l'occasion de lui parler avant de partir.

Elle s'inquiétait également pour Henry ; elle savait l'adolescent émotionnellement fragile et elle avait peur qu'il laisse ses insécurités se mettre entre lui et Regina.

Belle se laissa retomber brutalement sur son siège, soupirant en signe de défaite avant de prendre son portable et de téléphoner à son supérieur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Janvier 2002  
_ _Los Angeles_

 _Le garagiste les entraîna dans une des allés la plus éloignée du parking et finit par s'arrêter devant une rangée sur laquelle cinq voiture étaient garées._

 _\- Voilà les filles, ce sont les engins qui rentrent dans votre budget. Leur annonça-t-il fièrement. Je vous laisse faire votre choix et je repasse vous voir dans 15min._

 _Les deux jeunes adolescentes détaillèrent les voitures une à une avant de commencer à inspecter l'intérieur de chacun des véhicules._

 _Elles tentaient de masquer leur excitation et leur joie, essayant de paraître le plus mature possible, mais la vérité était qu'elles avaient envie de sauter dans tous les sens en hurlant tellement elles étaient heureuse._

 _Les deux jeunes filles avaient passé tout l'été à travailler afin de récolter l'argent nécessaire à l'achat de leur première voiture et Emma avait enchainé les petits boulots pendant les vacances de Noël pour grossir leur budget._

 _Souhaitant leur inculquer la valeur du travail et de l'argent, la mère de Regina avait refusé de les aider, les obligeant ainsi à se rabattre sur des véhicules d'occasions bon marché._

 _Mais peu leur importait que ces voitures aient déjà fait leur temps, les deux adolescentes étaient vraiment fières de pouvoir s'offrir seule ce symbole de leur liberté._

 _\- J'aime beaucoup celle-là. Déclara Emma, assise à la place du conducteur, les deux mains sur le volant._

 _\- Elle est jaune. Rétorqua Regina, installée sur le siège à ses côtés, inspectant le contenu de la boite à gant._

 _\- Et alors ? Le jaune c'est cool. Répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Dans quelle dimension ? Questionna l'autre fille, un sourcil arqué et un léger sourire amusé au coin des lèvres._

 _\- Oh allez, s'il-te-plait ! Gémit Emma avec une adorable moue qui ne manquait jamais de faire craquer la brune. Elle est unique et originale, comme nous._

 _\- C'est clair qu'elle est spéciale.. Admit Regina en secouant la tête. La blonde savait toujours comment faire pour la convaincre. Et cette voiture lui plaisait également, elle avait ce petit quelque chose de plus ; elle semblait faite pour elles._

 _\- Donc… On la prend ?_

 _\- On la prend. Confirma la brune avec un sourire tellement large qu'il lui faisait mal à la mâchoire._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Février 2015  
Samedi – 11h30  
Los Angeles – 108 Mifflin Street

Regina observa la voiture jaune s'éloigner à travers la fenêtre du salon. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, tentant de retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration et de ses émotions. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle en avait fini de pleurer pour cette femme.

Secouant légèrement la tête, elle retrouva rapidement son sourire de façade.  
Henry, elle devait se focaliser sur lui.  
Après toutes ces années de démarche pour pouvoir devenir une famille d'accueil, elle se devait d'être à la hauteur. Elle voulait offrir à cet adolescent tous ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
Un foyer, une vie stable et de l'amour.

Se tournant vers le jeune garçon, elle prit le temps de le détailler. Assis sur le bord du canapé, il se tenait droit et triturait nerveusement ses mains. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise et elle pouvait aisément le comprendre.

\- Bien, que dirais-tu d'une petite visite de la maison ? Proposa-t-elle avec une voix douce.

\- Okay. Répondit-il comme si ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

Henry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vivre dans un endroit aussi grand et le tour du manoir l'impressionna autant qu'il lui donna la nausée.  
La plupart de ses anciennes maisons étaient petites et surpeuplés d'enfants dans la même situation que lui. Les familles n'étaient généralement pas très riches, comptant sur l'argent versé par les services sociaux pour arrondir leur fin de mois.

\- Et voilà ta chambre. Déclara Regina en ouvrant une porte située au fond du couloir du deuxième étage. Elle communique avec une salle de bain indépendante. De cette manière, tu n'auras pas à essayer de trouver de la place entre toutes mes crèmes. Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter maladroitement.

Henry lui offrit un sourire crispé, trop mal à l'aise pour répondre quoique ce soit. Tout ça était trop beau, trop parfait pour être vrai. Il se refusait de croire qu'il allait vraiment vivre là.

\- Tu peux la décorer comme tu le souhaites, c'est ta chambre. Insista la brune, consciente des pensées du jeune garçon. On ira chez IKEA mercredi après-midi acheter tout ce qu'il te faut.

Il ne montra aucune réaction, se contentant de faire le tour de la pièce comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle disparaisse d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ? Demanda Regina alors qu'Henry déposait sa valise dans un coin de sa chambre.

\- Un peu. Répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Ça te plairait d'aller manger à l'extérieur ? Proposa-t-elle. On pourrait en profiter pour faire des courses pour le repas de ce soir.

\- Comme vous voulez. Henry haussa les épaules, les mains vissés dans ses poches arrière.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Lui assura la brune. Le jeune garçon ne prit pas la peine de répondre et, après un silence gêné, elle ajouta : Je te laisse t'installer, rejoins moi dans le salon quand tu te sens prêt à y aller.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Janvier 2002  
_ _Los Angeles_

 _Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la maison de Regina et s'installèrent dans leur nouveau véhicule._

 _Bien que toute deux titulaires d'un permis de conduire, Emma s'installait derrière le volant presque à chaque fois. Elle adorait conduire et la brune préférait profiter du trajet pour réajuster son maquillage ou compléter son agenda._

 _\- On pourrait passer le week-end à San Francisco. Proposa Regina l'air de rien._

 _\- Pourquoi faire ? Répondit la blonde, les yeux fixés sur la route._

 _\- Parce qu'on peut. La jeune fille était toujours très excitée par leur nouvelle acquisition. Elle voulait aller partout et nulle part à la fois, souhaitant profiter un maximum de toutes les possibilités que leur offrait cette voiture. Ils ont de supers boutiques. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin._

 _\- Ta mère serait d'accord ? Interrogea Emma, séduite par l'idée de passer un week-end loin de chez elle._

 _\- Je peux la convaincre. Lui assura Regina, confiante, avec un haussement d'épaules. Et toi ? Tu penses que Madame Blue te laisserait partir ?_

 _Emma vivait depuis près de 4 ans chez une sœur religieuse qui avait choisi de dédier sa vie aux orphelins. La blonde devait partager sa chambre avec trois autres filles et il était totalement impensable qu'elle parle de son homosexualité chez elle mais, c'était actuellement le meilleur foyer qu'elle n'avait jamais eu._

 _\- Ouais, je lui dirais qu'on a un exposé à faire et que je dois passer le week-end chez toi. Dit-elle avec un large sourire alors qu'elle se garait sur le parking du lycée._

 _\- Parfait, j'arrange ça avec ma mère ce soir ! Regina sortit de la voiture et s'assura que sa coiffure était toujours en place ; utilisant la vitre comme un miroir. N'oublie pas que j'ai une répétition avec les pom-pom girls après les cours. Lui rappela-t-elle._

 _\- Pas de soucis, je trouverai de quoi m'occuper en t'attendant. Répondit Emma avec un sourire taquin accompagné d'un clin d'oeil._

 _La brune éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée du bâtiment._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Février 2015  
Samedi – 19h  
Los Angeles – 108 Mifflin Street

Regina avait regretté d'avoir invité Robin et Roland pour le dîner au moment même où ils avaient franchi la porte d'entrée.

Quand elle avait su qu'Henry arriverait samedi, elle avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'avoir du monde à la maison. Elle pensait alors que ça aurait pu favoriser l'intégration du jeune adolescent de se sentir rapidement entouré et accepté mais, maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne.

Même s'il se refusait toujours à la tutoyer, Henry s'était légèrement détendu lors de l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.  
En plus d'acheter de quoi remplir le réfrigérateur, ils s'étaient également arrêtés dans plusieurs magasins de vêtements.  
En effet, l'adolescent n'avait pas énorme d'affaires et tous ce qu'ils possédaient avait précédemment appartenu à d'autres enfants de l'orphelinat.

De retour au manoir, Regina avait même réussi à obtenir son assistance pour la confection du dessert. Le jeune garçon lui avait avoué que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait de la pâtisserie et elle lui avait promis qu'il aurait l'occasion de se perfectionner.

Tous les progrès qu'elle s'imaginait avoir fait avec lui avait été réduit à néant quand elle lui avait présenté Robin et Roland. Henry s'était immédiatement renfermé sur lui-même, se murant à nouveau dans le silence.

Le repas avait été plus que tendu ; Robin s'était obstiné à essayer de parler avec le jeune garçon, cherchant à tout prix à ce que celui-ci s'ouvre à lui.  
Henry avait frôlé la limite de l'impolitesse, répondant au brun que sa vie ne le concernait pas et Regina avait dû intervenir à de multiples reprises pour que son ex ne s'énerve pas.

Elle s'était séparée du jeune homme un an auparavant, après deux années de relation chaotique.  
Leurs horaires difficilement conciliables ainsi que leurs visions différentes de la vie de couple avaient finis par avoir raison de leur vie commune.

Père célibataire et policier, Robin comptait néanmoins sur la brune pour s'occuper de son fils lors de ses longues soirées de travail et celle-ci avait accepté cet arrangement avec plaisir ; elle aimait le petit garçon et détestait être seule dans sa grande maison vide.

\- Tu viens jouer avec moi ? Demanda timidement Roland à l'adolescent alors que la brune débarrassait la table.

\- Non. Répondit sèchement Henry.

\- Pourquoi ? Le petit garçon avait la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait et Robin était sur le point de perdre son calme.

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Rétorqua-t-il au moment où Regina posait sur la table la tarte qu'ils avaient confectionné ensemble.

\- Henry il est pas gentil ! Sanglota Roland en se jetant sur les jambes de la brune.

\- Tu as vu ce que tu as faits ?! Accusa Robin en se levant pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Le jeune adolescent se contente d'hausser les épaules, indifférents au chagrin de l'enfant, et se leva avant de déclarer :

\- Je vais me coucher.

\- Hors de question ! S'énerva Robin. Tu ne quittes pas la table tant que le repas n'est pas terminé ! Et encore moins sans autorisation !

\- Robin. Avertit Regina en lui lançant un regard noir avant de découper un morceau de tarte qu'elle plaça ensuite dans une petite assiette.

\- Tu peux la manger dans ta chambre mais ne t'y habitue pas. Dit-elle avec un sourire tendre en se tournant vers Henry.

\- Merci. L'adolescent se saisit de l'assiette et se dirigea vers l'étage sans accorder le moindre de regard aux deux invités de la brune.

\- Mon Dieu, c'est un cauchemar. Soupira Regina avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise se massant les tempes, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le laisser se comporter de cette façon. La sermonna le policier. Tu dois fixer des règles dès le début.

\- Je n'ai pas de conseils parentaux à recevoir de ta part. Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Cette journée était trop chargée, trop confuse et la jeune femme avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Les événements de la matinée lui revenait à l'esprit peu à peu.  
Elle revivait la scène comme à travers un brouillard, comme si tout cela avait été vécu par quelqu'un d'autre.

Emma.

Elle avait vraiment été là. Tout avait été réel.

C'était trop. Tout d'un coup, tout était devenu trop lourd à supporter.  
Elle se sentait à l'étroit dans cette immense maison et n'avait ni le courage ni l'envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit.

Elle avait besoin d'air.

Se levant brusquement, Regina marcha jusqu'au buffet et attrapa son sac ainsi que ses clés de voitures.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? L'interrogea Robin, les sourcils froncés.

\- Faire un tour. Répondit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Toi et Roland pouvez dormir ici si tu le souhaites mais je t'interdis d'aller parler à Henry. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le jeune adolescent avait dû faire face à beaucoup de bouleversement aujourd'hui et, tout comme elle, il avait sans doute besoin d'être un peu seul.

\- Oui mais est-ce que tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas rest-

\- À plus tard. L'interrompit-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Février 2015  
Los Angeles  
Manhattan Beach – 21h

Emma marchait le long de la plage, son regard fixé sur le sol, elle avançait en espérant que la solution à tous ses problèmes apparaîtrait ; comme par magie.

Après avoir partagé une pizza avec Belle, elle était sortie ; ressentant le besoin de s'aérer l'esprit.

La jeune femme avait roulé sans but précis pendant plus d'une heure avant d'atterrir sur cette plage où elle avait vécu certains de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Elle avait voulu retourner chez Regina ; elle voulait la voir à nouveau, lui parler.

Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que dit-on à une personne dont on a brisé le coeur 13ans auparavant ?

Quand ses larmes finirent par lui brouiller la vue, Emma s'arrêta.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle rit amèrement en réalisant qu'elle s'était inconsciemment rendu à l'endroit exact où Regina et elle avaient l'habitude de se retrouver auparavant.

La blonde se remit à marcher, en pilote automatique, et alla s'asseoir sur la dune qui avait accueilli la plupart de leur soirée d'été.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Regina roula jusqu'à la plage sans même y penser, ayant pris l'habitude de s'y rendre dès qu'elle ressentait le besoin de s'évader.

Le bruit des vagues mélangé à la brise fraîche l'apaisait et l'aidait à mettre ses idées aux claires.

Elle se dirigea, sans vraiment y réfléchir, vers son lieu favori. Le lieu où Emma et elle avaient passés de nombreuses nuits à se faire des confessions, partageant leurs rêves et leurs projets d'avenir.

Il lui rappelait une époque où tout était simple et où le bonheur était à portée de main.

La jeune femme ne fut pas vraiment surprise d'y apercevoir une personne assise face à la mer. De là où elle se trouvait, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait distinguer était une crinière blonde qu'elle aurait reconnue entre milles.

Regina soupira et hésita un instant à partir dans le sens opposé.  
Une partie d'elle s'était convaincu que l'autre femme était repartie à Seattle immédiatement après leur entrevue mais, sans pouvoir se l'avouer, elle avait espéré qu'Emma resterait encore un peu.

La brune resta immobile quelque seconde avant de se remettre à avancer, se laissant guider par son coeur.

Emma ne tourna même pas la tête quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle savait. Elle avait même priée de toutes ses forces pour que la jeune femme la rejoigne là, comme avant.

\- Quand est-ce que tu pars ? Demanda la brune, sans aucun préambule, les yeux fixés sur l'immense étendue d'eau qui lui faisait face.

\- Demain matin. Répondit Emma, la voix tremblante, submergée par l'émotion.

\- C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence. Toi et moi, ici..

\- Oui. La brune était glaciale et distante, construisant un mur invisible entre elle et la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Henry ? Poursuivit Emma, tentant de faire abstraction du ton employé par son ancienne amie.

Elle savait que le jeune garçon était entre de bonnes mains avec Regina mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Il me fait beaucoup penser à toi à son âge. Soupira-t-elle, s'adoucissant malgré elle.

Emma éclata d'un rire léger, un peu triste, comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait aux années qu'elle avait partagée avec la brune. Tout n'avait pas toujours été parfait entre elles mais ça avait été les meilleures années de sa vie.

\- Tu y arriveras, t'es sans doute sa meilleure chance. Lui assura la blonde. Regina avait été autrefois la seule personne capable de briser sa carapace ; si quelqu'un était à même d'aider Henry, c'était bien elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes encouragements. Répondit sèchement Regina.

\- Je sais. La jeune femme n'avait plus besoin d'elle depuis bien longtemps.

\- Tu as gardé la voiture. Déclara platement la brune, comme si ça ne la touchait pas.

\- Oui. Souffla Emma avec un sourire triste et nostalgique. Elle m'accompagne partout où je vais.

Elles restèrent un long moment sur cette plage, fixant l'eau, s'imprégnant du rythme des vagues. Dans le silence le plus total, elles profitaient du temps qu'elles avaient ensemble tout en sachant qu'elles ne faisaient que rouvrir une blessure profonde.  
La rancune pour l'une, la culpabilité pour l'autre, les rongeaient depuis de nombreuses années.

Mais rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance, il n'y avait qu'elles, leur plage et le bruit de l'eau.

Elles finirent par s'endormir l'une contre l'autre, couchées à même le sable ; la tête de la brune reposant sur la poitrine d'Emma, celle-ci entourant l'autre femme de ses bras comme si elle cherchait à la protéger du monde.

Quand la blonde se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle était seule et il ne lui restait que le parfum de Regina, imprégnant ses vêtements ; unique preuve que la nuit dernière n'avait pas été un rêve.


	3. Cora Mills

_Héééé ! :D_

 _Je sais qu'il est tard mais on est toujours dimanche ! Désolée pour l'heure, j'ai pas trop eu le temps ajd :/_  
 _Je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais promis, je rattrape ça cette semaine !_

 _Merciii pour les reviews, les follows, les mp's, les mises en favoris... ça me fait hyper plaisir !_  
 _J'étais pas sûre que cette histoire plairait et lire vos retours ça me rends juste TROP heureuse !_

 _Je suis assez curieuse de voir comment vous allez accueillir ce chapitre (rire sadique).._  
 _Quoiqu'il arrive, essayez de me faire confiance (?) et retenez vos pulsions meurtrières :p_

 _Blague à part, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !_

 _Bisous bisous et bon courage pour la semaine à venir ! :D_

* * *

Février 2015  
Dimanche – 8h  
Los Angeles – 108 Mifflin Street

Regina rentra chez elle avec une toute nouvelle détermination. Cette nuit avec Emma l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux et elle se sentait maintenant capable de tourner la page et d'enfin commencer un nouveau chapitre dans sa vie.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu étais ?! Cria Robin, assis sur les marches de l'escalier, alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte d'entrée. J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la nuit !

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Soupira la brune en roulant des yeux. Et si j'avais eu envie de passer la soirée avec toi, je ne serais pas partie hier soir.

\- J'étais mort d'inquiétude, tu aurais pu me dire que tu n'avais pas l'intention de rentrer ! Se plaignit-il en se redressant.

\- Je ne te dois rien Robin. Lui rappela-t-elle sèchement alors qu'elle enlevait ses talons. Je t'ai laissé dormir ici uniquement par courtoisie, pas pour que tu me fasses la leçon sous mon propre toit.

Ne lui accordant pas plus d'attention, elle passa devant lui et monta à l'étage désireuse de prendre une douche.

Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de la chambre d'Henry mais se ravisa immédiatement.  
Elle devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le jeune adolescent mais le réveiller aussi tôt un dimanche matin ne jouerai pas en sa faveur.

Arrivée dans sa salle de bain, elle se déshabilla rapidement mais ne put se résoudre à déposer ses vêtements dans le bac à linge sale.  
Ceux-ci portaient encore l'odeur d'Emma et c'était, à présent, la seule chose qu'il lui restait d'elle.

Avant de se glisser dans l'habitacle, elle prit le temps d'observer son reflet à travers le miroir.  
Les années avaient passés et elle ne ressemblait plus à la pétillante adolescente d'antan.  
Ces traits étaient plus durs, plus froids et ses yeux ne révélaient plus aucunes émotions.

Elle avait appris à ses dépens que l'amour était une faiblesse et elle s'était faite la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un atteindre son coeur.

Ses yeux se posant instinctivement sur le tatouage ornant sa poitrine situé sous son sein gauche et identique à celui qu'arborait la blonde sur son poignet, il lui était un rappel permanent du danger des sentiments.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Henry, est-ce que je peux entrer ? Interrogea Regina après avoir frappé à la porte de la chambre de l'adolescent.

Après une longue minute sans avoir obtenue de réponse, la brune toqua un peu plus fort et se permis d'entrouvrir la porte :

\- Henry ? Répéta-t-elle doucement en scannant la pièce, s'arrêtant sur le jeune garçon assis au bord de son lit.

\- Bonjour. Lança-t-elle avec un léger sourire crispé. Face à l'absence de réaction du brun, elle ajouta : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu ?

\- Vous seriez entrée quoique je dise de toute façon. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne me permettrais jamais de pénétrer ton intimité sans autorisation. Lui expliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Souhaites-tu que je revienne plus tard ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Dit-il avec indifférence.

Prenant bien garde à refermer la porte derrière elle, Regina alla s'asseoir au côté de l'adolescent.

\- Je pense que nous devrions discuter de ton comportement lors du dîner d'hier soir. Exposa-t-elle en tentant d'établir un contact visuel avec le jeune garçon.

\- Vous allez me renvoyer.

Ce n'était pas une question. Henry avait la certitude que la brune avait d'ores et déjà contacté son assistante sociale.

Le coeur de la jeune femme se serra en entendant le ton amer et résigné de l'adolescent. Combien de fois avait-il dû faire face au rejet pour être à même de se déconnecter totalement des autres ?

\- Non Henry, je suis navrée de t'apprendre qu'on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement. Déclara-t-elle de manière volontairement légère.

Ne s'attendant pas à obtenir une réponse, elle enchaîna :

\- Robin est un homme fier et sûr de lui. Expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne se remet jamais en question et est persuadé qu'il n'y a qu'une seule manière de faire les choses la sienne.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ?

\- Pour que tu saches à qui tu as à faire. Soupira la brune. Il n'a pas cherché à te pousser à bout ni même à t'offenser d'une quelconque manière.

\- Je m'en contre fous.

\- Ce qui m'amène à mon second point. Rétorqua-t-elle avec agacement. Je ne tolère pas ce type de langage. Peu importe que tu ne sois pas en accord avec ce qu'on te dit, tu dois trouver une manière convenable de l'exprimer.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Hé bien, je suppose que tu seras puni.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir. Je peux me montrer très créative. Déclara la brune avec un sourire qu'Henry trouva effrayant. Maintenant que dirais-tu de m'accompagner au rez-de-chaussée et de m'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner ? Nous avons des invités et ce ne serait pas correct de les faire attendre.

Le jeune garçon tiqua en constatant que Regina considérait Robin et Roland comme des invités et qu'elle l'intégrait totalement à sa vie alors qu'il n'habitait là que depuis 24h.

\- Okay. Murmura Henry, l'air boudeur.

\- Très bien ! S'exclama la jeune femme, satisfaite. Ensuite, tu prendras une douche et tu mettras une des chemises que nous avons achetées hier. Je pense que la bleu foncé fera l'affaire. Ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour aller à l'Eglise.

\- Je ne suis pas croyant.

\- L'Eglise n'est pas seulement un lieu de culte. C'est également un lieu de rencontre et de sociabilisation. Lui expliqua-t-elle patiemment. Tu auras l'occasion d'y rencontrer quelques-uns de tes camarades de classe.

\- Super. S'enthousiasma faussement Henry.

\- Et ensuite, nous irons bruncher avec ma mère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Mars 2001  
_ _Los Angeles_

 _Cora pénétra dans la chambre de sa fille et son regard se posa un instant sur les deux jeunes adolescentes enlacées.  
Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux laissant ainsi la lumière envahir la pièce._

 _\- Hmm.. Gémit faiblement Regina en se frottant les yeux. Bonjour Maman._

 _\- Bonjour ma chérie. Elle se tourna vers la forme recroquevillée sous la couette et ajouta : Bonjour Emma._

 _-'Jour. Marmonna la blonde, à moitié éveillée._

 _\- J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner et, si vous vous dépêchez, je peux vous déposer au lycée avant d'aller travailler._

 _\- Okay. Regina hocha la tête, souriant à sa mère avant de secouer sans ménagement la jeune fille allongée à ses côtés. Em' ! Lève-toi !_

 _\- Je vous attends en bas. Les informa Cora, quittant la pièce en riant._

 _\- Encore 5min s'teplait.. Supplia Emma en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller._

 _\- Non, c'est toujours ce que tu dis avant de te rendormir. Protesta-t-elle en roulant des yeux._

 _La jeune fille l'ignora totalement et, presque immédiatement, sa lourde respiration accompagnée d'un léger ronflement se faisait à nouveau entendre._

 _\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Soupira Regina avant de se jeter sur sa meilleure amie._

 _\- Hey mais t'es complètement cinglée ! S'exclama-t-elle en sentant le poids de l'autre fille sur ses fesses._

 _\- Debout Swan ! Il est hors de question que je prenne le bus par ta faute ! Déclara la brune alors qu'elle employait toute son énergie à chatouiller sa victime._

 _\- Regina ! Stop ! Contesta Emma en riant. Elle se retourna et saisit l'autre adolescente par les hanches se retrouvant ainsi face à elle._

 _La blonde attrapa les poignets de son amie et tenta de la retenir alors que celle-ci se débattait.  
Sa poigne se faisait de moins en moins ferme au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille assise sur ses genoux._

 _\- Em' ? Interrogea la brune en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- J'ai une super vue sur ta poitrine d'ici. Répondit-elle, l'air absent, avec un sourire en coin._

 _\- Idiote ! S'exclama Regina en frappant l'épaule de la blonde alors qu'elle rougissait légèrement. Lève-toi ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de se détacher de sa meilleure amie._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Février 2015  
Dimanche – 11h  
Los Angeles – Chez Granny's

Regina et Henry pénétrèrent dans le restaurant après avoir quitté Robin et Roland. Ceux-ci les avaient accompagnés à la messe mais le policier avait poliment décliné l'invitation à dîner en leur compagnie.

Henry avait trouvé le jeune homme particulièrement nerveux à l'évocation de la mère de la brune et il commençait à se demander s'il devait l'être aussi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Lui dit Regina comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Ma mère a vraiment hâte de faire ta connaissance.

L'adolescent hocha la tête mais se tendit quand il vit les trois personnes qui leur faisaient signe depuis une table située au fond de la pièce.

\- Bien sûr, _ils_ sont venus aussi. Marmonna la brune avant d'afficher son meilleur faux-sourire.

\- Henry, je te présente ma mère Cora. Déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au niveau de la table. Mon beau-père, Robert et son fils, Neal.

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, mon pote ! S'exclama celui-ci avant de se lever et d'étreindre l'adolescent d'une manière typiquement masculine.

Roulant des yeux devant les familiarités de celui qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à considérer comme son frère, la brune prit place et indiqua au jeune garçon d'en faire de même à l'aide d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est un vrai plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Henry. Cora lui adressa un large sourire et tendit un menu aux deux arrivants.

\- Regina nous a dit que tu entrais au lycée demain, tu dois être impatient ! Enchaîna Robert sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Pas vraiment. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, les yeux rivés sur la liste des plats proposé par l'établissement.  
Il était incroyablement mal à l'aise et préférait se cacher derrière un désintérêt apparent.

\- J'te comprends petit, je détestais aussi l'école à ton âge. S'amusa Neal en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. J'ai toujours su ce que je voulais faire et je n'avais pas besoin de leur programme tout fait pour y arriver.

\- Ah oui ? S'intéressa Henry en se tournant vers lui. Vous travaillez dans quoi ?

\- Je suis dessinateur de bd à mon propre compte. Exposa-t-il fièrement.

\- Trop cool ! S'enthousiasma l'adolescent, de l'admiration plein les yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était de cette manière que l'on définissait le chômage de nos jours. Marmonna Regina, clairement agacée par le rapide lien qui semblait se tisser entre les deux bruns.

\- Ne soit pas désagréable chérie. La sermonna gentiment Cora en secouant la tête.

La jeune femme se pinça la lèvre puis se tourna vers Neal, un léger sourire crispé au coin des lèvres.

\- Bien que ta _petite entreprise_ , et l'argent de ton père, te permette de vivre correctement… Commença Regina en tentant, vainement, de ne pas paraître condescendante. Je te prierai de ne pas encourager ce garçon à abandonner ses études.

\- Oh non non.. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Se défendit le jeune homme, levant les deux mains, alors qu'Henry roulait des yeux. L'école c'est super important mais faut que tu te battes pour tes passions.

\- Hey mais c'est les Gold-Mills, mes clients préférés ! S'exclama une grande brune, un bloc note dans la main.

\- Mademoiselle Lucas ! Vous seriez vous auto-rétrogradé serveuse ? L'interrogea Cora en détaillant le tablier blanc porté par la propriétaire de l'établissement.

\- Ashley a appelé ce matin pour prévenir qu'elle était malade et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui trouver une remplaçante. Expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard aguicheur à Henry.

\- Il a 13ans Ruby. Soupira Regina de manière agacée.

\- L'âge n'est qu'un nombre, ce qui compte vraiment c'est la maturité. Rétorqua la brune avec un clin d'oeil.

\- On aura tout entendu. Marmonna l'autre femme.

\- C'est Henry, le jeune garçon que Regina accueille chez elle. Présenta Cora en faisant abstraction des enfantillages des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'on va être amené à se voir très souvent ! S'enthousiasma Ruby en lançant un clin d'oeil taquin à l'adolescent alors que celui-ci rougissait furieusement. 'Gina et moi sommes les meilleures amies du monde ! S'exclama-t-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Serait-il éventuellement possible de commander ? S'impatienta la brune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Février 2002  
_ _Los Angeles_

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas fouiller dans le téléphone de ta petite-amie. Taquina Cora tout en mélangeant la salade._

 _\- Elle n'avait qu'à pas le laisser là. Argumenta Regina, haussant les épaules alors qu'elle indiquait le comptoir de la cuisine. Et ce n'est pas ma petite-amie._

 _\- Pour l'instant. S'amusa la grande brune tandis que sa fille faisait défiler les sms en se mordant la lèvre._

 _\- C'est ma meilleure amie maman et je ne suis pas attirée par les filles. Soupira la jeune pom-pom girl avec lassitude._

 _\- Si tu le dis chérie. Acquiesça Cora sans conviction. Où est-elle ? Le repas sera prêt d'ici quelques minutes._

 _\- Elle arrive, elle prend une douche. Répondit-elle distraitement, absorbée par le message qu'elle avait sous les yeux._

 _\- Hey ! S'exclama joyeusement la blonde en pénétrant de la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard. Ça sent super bon !_

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un simple gratin de pâtes mais-_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que Ruby t'envoie un message ? Questionna sèchement Regina, interrompant sa mère._

 _\- Euh.. Je sais pas ? La jeune fille lui envoya un sourire crispée, un peu timide, tout s'approchant pour tenter de récupérer son téléphone._

 _\- Emma. Lui lança la brune en guise d'avertissement alors qu'elle reculait. « J'ai passé une soirée fantastique ! J'ai hâte de te revoir ! » Lut-elle avec amertume. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_

 _\- Que ma compagnie est plutôt agréable ? Tenta Emma avec un sourire charmeur et prétentieux tandis que Cora ricanait en observant la scène._

 _\- C'est une pom-pom girl ! S'énerva Regina_

 _\- Aaah c'est donc pour ça qu'elle portait l'uniforme des pom-pom girl's. Plaisanta l'adolescente._

 _\- Tu m'avais promis que tu n'approcherai aucunes filles de l'équipe !_

 _\- Ah bon ? La blonde fronçait les sourcils, confuse, et se passa une main dans les cheveux en tentant de se souvenir du moment où elle avait pu faire une promesse aussi stupide._

 _\- Oui, l'année passée avant le match contre les Razorbacks ! Lui rappela la jeune fille, agacée._

 _\- Oh.. Souffla-t-elle en se remémorant leur conversation. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais dire « Interdiction de toucher aux pom-pom girl à vie. » S'excusa Emma avec un sourire coupable._

 _Pour toute réponse, Regina se contenta de grogner légèrement tout en secouant la tête, roulant des yeux._

 _\- Bien, si votre petite scène de ménage est finie nous pourrions peut-être envisager de passer à table ? Proposa Cora alors qu'elle sortait le plat du four._

 _\- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna timidement la blonde._

 _Tout en tapant un message sur le téléphone de sa meilleure amie, Regina arborait un sourire en coin et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur taquine._

 _\- TU invites Ruby au cinéma samedi soir. Répondit-elle simplement, fière de sa petite vengeance._

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais non pourquoi ?!_

 _\- Apparemment ce n'est pas fini. Soupira Cora, une main sur la hanche, levant les yeux au ciel._

 _\- Parce que tu m'as mise dans une position délicate en jetant ton dévolu sur elle ! Argua la brune. C'est en grande partie sur elle que je m'appuie pendant la pyramide ! Je pourrai tomber si elle n'est pas à 100% concentrée ! Et tu ne veux pas que je tombe n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-elle en souriant malicieusement._

 _\- Non.. Mais.._

 _\- Très bien ! Te voilà donc officiellement engagée dans ta première relation exclusive ! Félicitation ! Déclara-t-elle sarcastiquement._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Février 2015  
Dimanche – 12h  
Los Angeles – Chez Granny's

\- Comment ça se passe avec lui ? Demanda Cora alors que le jeune adolescent se dirigeait vers les toilettes.

\- C'est difficile à dire. Soupira la brune. A chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de faire des progrès, quelque chose arrive et il se renferme immédiatement.

\- Par « quelque chose » je suppose que tu sous-entends « Robin ».

\- Maman..

\- Honnêtement chérie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu laisses cet homme prendre une telle place dans ta vie. S'agaça-t-elle. Dois-je te rappeler que vous êtes séparés ?

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un réchauffe son lit. Taquina Neal.

\- Robin est juste un ami. Répondit calmement et lentement Regina après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Nous n'avons pas ce type de rapport. Ajouta-t-elle en ravalant toute les remarques sarcastiques qui fusaient dans sa tête.

\- Hé bien si ton _ami_ est un frein au développement de ta relation avec Henry, tu devrais peut-être songer à espacer vos _rencontres_. Exposa Cora.

\- Je sais. Acquiesça distraitement la brune, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle aurait voulu parler d'Emma à sa mère mais elle savait que celle-ci s'était vraiment attachée à la jeune fille dans le passé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la pousse à recontacter la blonde ni même qu'elle cherche elle-même à la joindre.

\- Il y a autre chose ? Interrogea Cora, lisant le trouble sur le visage de sa fille.

\- Non. Mentit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

La grande brune arqua un sourcil, signifiant à la jeune femme qu'elle n'était absolument pas convaincue.

\- C'est juste qu'il m'a semblé être vraiment très attaché à son assistante sociale. Expliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Et tu as peur que leur relation soit un obstacle ? Questionna sa mère, soucieuse.

\- Oui. Souffla Regina.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Elle craignait qu'Emma ne se serve de son lien avec Henry pour entrer dans sa vie ou pour l'atteindre d'une quelconque manière.

\- Je peux m'occuper de ça. Annonça Robert en sortant un petit calepin ainsi qu'un stylo de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Quel est son nom ?

Robert Gold était un puissant homme d'affaire avec de nombreuses relations et il n'avait jamais hésité à mettre à les mettre aux profits de sa famille.

\- Le nom de qui ? Demanda Henry en se ré-installant aux côtés de la brune.

\- Personne d'important. Répondit Regina un peu trop rapidement avec un sourire de façade. Et je vais personnellement m'occuper de cette affaire, merci. Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son beau-père.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Février 2002  
_ _Los Angeles  
_ _Lycée Emery_

 _Regina sortit du vestiaire et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée avec un sourire léger au coin des lèvres. La prestation de ce soir l'avait épuisé et elle avait hâte de retrouver sa meilleure amie._

 _Traditionnellement, la mère de la brune travaillant jusque tard dans la nuit, le vendredi soir était leur soirée._

 _Les deux jeunes filles avaient pour habitude de commander des pizzas et de regarder des séries-télés jusqu'à finir par s'endormir dans le canapé._

 _Et les vendredis d'après match, la blonde traitait Regina comme une princesse massant longuement chacun de ses muscles endoloris._

 _Arrivée sur le parking, la pom-pom girl sourit largement lorsqu'elle aperçut Emma appuyé contre leur voiture. Se rapprochant de la jeune fille, son sourire s'effaça lentement quand elle vit une autre brune sauter dans les bras de l'adolescente._

 _Restée un peu l'écart, Regina se sentit vite mal à l'aise alors que les baisers qu'échangeaient les deux adolescentes se transformaient peu à peu en une séance passionnée de préliminaires à même le capot._

 _Elle avait forcé Emma à sortir avec la jeune fille pour se venger mais la situation était clairement entrain de lui échapper. Les deux adolescentes passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble et il lui semblait que la blonde commençait sérieusement à s'attacher à Ruby._

 _Roulant des yeux, la brune s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et arbora son meilleur regard noir. Son dos et ses pieds la faisaient atrocement souffrir et elle avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez elle et de profiter des attentions de sa meilleure amie._

 _\- Hé Regina ! S'exclama Emma en se détachant de la brune. Tu étais vraiment incroyable ce soir !_

 _La pom-pom girl fronça les sourcils tandis qu'un long frisson la parcourait.  
L'air timide de la blonde accompagné d'un compliment, sans doute destiné à l'adoucir, n'augurait rien de bon. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ruby et le sourire en coin que celle-ci arborait ne firent que confirmer ses soupçons._

 _\- Merci. Répondit-elle sèchement avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine._

 _\- Tu nous excuses une minute ? Demanda Emma en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ruby avant de se tourner vers Regina et de l'entraîner un peu à l' écart._

 _\- Hé écoutes ne m'en veux pas mais Rub' me propose de passer la nuit chez elle.. Expliqua la blonde en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescente. Sa grand-mère n'est pas là, alors tu vois, on va-_

 _\- Je t'en prie, épargnes-moi les détails. La coupa la brune, la mâchoire serrée._

 _\- T'es fâchée. Constata tristement Emma avec une légère grimace. Je vais lui dire que c'est pas possible ce soir._

 _\- Non, c'est bon. Je suis fatiguée de toute façon. Soupira Regina en roulant des yeux. Les yeux de chien battu de la jeune fille lui faisait mal au coeur et elle détestait en être la cause._

 _\- T'es sûre ? Insista-t-elle en laissant sa main glisser le long du bras de la brune jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'entrelacent. Dans tous les cas, je te raccompagne chez toi._

 _\- Non, je préfère marcher. Rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Amuse-toi bien._

 _Regina s'apprêtait à partir mais fut retenu par la poigne ferme de la blonde. Celle-ci l'enlaça sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et elle se retrouva vite piégée dans une confortable étreinte._

 _\- Merci. Lui souffla doucement Emma. Je te promets de me faire pardonner._

 _\- Si tu la baise dans la voiture, ne te fatigues plus à m'adresser la parole. Marmonna Regina, le visage enfouit dans les boucles blondes._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Février 2015  
Dimanche – 21h  
Los Angeles - 108 Mifflin Street

Regina s'approcha silencieusement de la chambre d'Henry. La porte était entre-ouverte et elle pouvait entendre des brides de ce qu'il semblait être une conversation téléphonique.

S'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte, elle décida de s'octroyer quelques secondes d'écoute.

« … Son beau-père ressemble à un mafioso et sa mère à un sourire de sociopathe mais son frère est plutôt cool. »

…

« Je penses pas que ce soit son vrai frère, c'est le fils du mafioso. »

…

« Et je penses que j'ai un ticket avec Ruby la propio du resto ! »

…

« Grande, brune avec des mèches rouge, une jupe super courte… »

Regina aurait donné cher pour voir le visage de la jeune femme à l'évocation de son ex-petite-amie.

…

« Je veux pas y aller. Je vais encore être le nouveau sans parents. »

…

« Personne n'aime les élèves qui débarquent en février Emma. »

…

« Ouais peut-être. On verra. »

…

« Okay, je peux te rappeler demain ? »

…

« Super ! Bonne nuit Emma. »

Regina se mordit la lèvre et secoua tristement la tête en constatant qu'Henry avait confié plus de chose à Emma en cinq minutes de conversation qu'à elle pendant tout un week-end.

\- Hé ! Lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire tout en toquant à la porte. Prêt à aller dormir ?

\- Ouais.

\- Est-ce que tu es stressé pour demain ? Tenta-t-elle doucement.

\- Non. Répondit Henry, désinvolte, en haussant les épaules.

La brune soupira bruyamment, agacée et s'installa sur le bord du lit de l'adolescent.

\- Ton téléphone, c'est ton assistante sociale qui te la donné ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Son brusque changement d'attitude effraya le jeune garçon qui perdit rapidement son air indifférent.

\- Vous allez me le prendre ? Les yeux écarquillés, Henry serrait fermement l'appareil dans ses mains.

\- Non. Réponds à la question.

\- Oui, Emma me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

\- Et c'est également mademoiselle Swan qui paye ton forfait ? Insista-t-elle avec agacement.

\- Oui.

\- La prochaine fois que tu la contactes, tu peux lui dire que ce n'est plus la peine. Déclara Regina en se levant. Je vais te transférer sur mon abonnement.

\- Euh.. Ok ? Répondit l'adolescent, un peu perdu.

\- Bonne nuit Henry. Souffla-t-elle presque tendrement avant de quitter la pièce refermant la porte derrière elle.


	4. Apprends-moi

_Hey !_

 _Vous savez que, pour pas mal de personnes, les jours fériés sont carrément comparable à un dimanche ? :x_

 _.. Ouais je sais c'est pas drôle.  
Avec mes révisions, j'ai un peu de mal à accéder à mon ordi :/ Heureusement que les chapitres sont déjà écrits sinon je sais vraiment pas comment je ferais..._

 _Bref, vraiment désolée pour ce léger retard de publication :/_

 _Merci à tous pour vos retours sur le derniers chapitres ! Et merci spécialement au guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre ! :D Vous assurez grave ! :D  
_ _Ce chapitre amène de nouveaux éléments à l'histoire, pas forcément ce que vous attendez tous.. mais je pense que ça va vous plaire..._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez en tout cas ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me booste ni à quel point ça me fait plaisir !_

 _Bisous bisous et à la semaine prochaine :D_

* * *

Février 2015  
Samedi – 19h  
Los Angeles - 108 Mifflin Street

Une moue dubitative au coin des lèvres, Regina parcouraient lentement la chambre qu'ils avaient passée l'après-midi à décorer.

Comme ils l'avaient convenu, la brune avait récupéré le jeune adolescent mercredi après-midi, après leur matinée de cours respectives, et l'avait emmené acheter de quoi personnaliser sa chambre. Les courses ayant pris plus de temps que prévu, la brune alors avait reporté l'aménagement de la pièce à samedi.

Elle avait donné carte blanche à Henry, le laissant libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de la chambre, dans la limite du raisonnable, et, à présent, elle commençait à regretter sa décision.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune notion de la manière dont une chambre se doit d'être agencée. Déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
\- Ces couleurs sont beaucoup trop vives et stimulantes. Expliqua Regina en indiquant le mur situé au niveau de la tête de lit sur lequel l'adolescent avait décidé d'accrocher un imposant tableau mettant en scène les Avengers.  
\- Et je ne suis toujours pas convaincue que ça soit le lieu idéal où mettre une console de jeu. Ajouta-t-elle en indiquant le meuble sur lequel trônait également une télé à écran plat.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez laissé l'acheter et l'installer alors ? Soupira Henry en roulant des yeux, las des plaintes de la jeune femme.

\- Parce qu'il me faut quelque chose que je puisse te retirer si jamais tes résultats scolaires ne sont pas à la hauteur. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

Le jeune adolescent fronça les sourcils, encore perturbé par le changement d'attitude de la brune.  
Si, les premiers jours, il avait douté de la sincérité de la jeune femme, aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser.

En effet, Regina ne semblait ne plus prendre aucunes précautions particulières lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui et ne se gênait pas pour lui communiquer le fond de sa pensée ; peu importe que ça puisse le blesser ou pas.

Après avoir entendu la manière dont le jeune garçon s'était adressé à Emma, elle s'était dit que la meilleure manière de communiquer avec Henry était d'être totalement honnête.

Et, l'adolescent devait bien admettre que c'était rafraîchissant d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne le traitait pas comme un orphelin fragile et perturbé ou, encore, comme un fauteur de trouble.  
Au contact de la brune, il commençait à se sentir comme n'importe quel autre garçon de son âge.  
Comme quelqu'un de normal.

Rejoignant la jeune femme dans la cuisine, il l'observa silencieusement analyser le contenu du frigo.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de cuisiner aujourd'hui. Annonça-t-elle avant d'ouvrir un tiroir et d'en sortir ce qui semblait être le menu d'un restaurant. Que dirais-tu de commander des pizzas ? Suggéra Regina en lui tendant le dépliant.

\- Sérieux ? S'exclama Henry, les sourcils haussé.

\- Oui. Acquiesça-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Dépêches toi de choisir avant que je ne changes d'avis. Et je t'en prie, prends-en une avec des légumes. Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

\- Si je prends une végétarienne, je peux avoir la croûte fourrée au fromage et du pain à l'ail ? Négocia-t-il avec un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait.

\- Deal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Mars 2002  
_ _Los Angeles_

 _« Bonne soirée à toi aussi, à demain »_

 _\- J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide ! S'exclama la brune, raccrochant à peine le combiné du téléphone posé sur sa table de nuit,  
à l'intention de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était couchée sur le ventre, la tête au niveau du pied du lit._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea-t-elle sans décoller ses yeux de la télé._

 _\- C'était Daniel au téléphone, il me propose d'aller au cinéma avec lui samedi. Répondit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre, soudainement angoissée._

 _\- Énorme ! La blonde se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui sourit largement. Tu as besoin de conseils vestimentaires ? Suggéra-t-elle en se redressant._

 _\- Ne soit pas stupide Emma. Soupira la jeune fille en secouant la tête.  
\- On sait toute les deux que ton sens de la mode se limite à des jeans trop serrés, des t-shirts de mecs et cette atrocité rouge que tu trimballes partout. _

_\- Ça plait aux filles. Contesta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres._

 _\- C'est à un garçon que je veux plaire. Rétorqua-t-elle sans réussir à retenir, à son tour, un léger sourire en coin._

 _\- Très bien.. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Interrogea Emma en riant légèrement._

 _\- Ce genre de soirée se termine souvent par un échange de baisers. Commença-t-elle en se triturant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux._

 _\- En effet. Ricana la blonde, amusée par l'air timide de Regina._

 _\- Et je n'ai jamais fait ça.. Poursuivit-elle de manière évasive._

 _\- Oui, je sais. Emma se rapprocha de la brune et s'installa confortablement à côté d'elle. Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.._

 _\- Je suis Regina Mills, la capitaine des pom-pom girl's et la meilleure élève du lycée… voir de la ville ! Énonça-t-elle avec de brusques gestes des mains qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler ses origines hispaniques._

 _\- Ça va tes chevilles ? Se moqua la jeune fille, roulant des yeux._

 _\- Daniel est le quaterback de l'équipe, il va raconter cette soirée à tous ses potes et ça fera très vite le tour de l'école ! S'énerva Regina, clairement agacée par l'absence de compréhension de l'urgence de la situation dont faisait preuve la blonde._

 _\- Et alors ? S'impatienta Emma alors qu'elle se laissait tomber contre l'oreiller de sa meilleure amie, se laissant aisément distraire par la série qui passait à la télé._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tout le lycée sache que je n'ai encore jamais embrassé personne ! J'ai une réputation Em' !_

 _\- Ok-ay.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse moi ? La blonde fronçait les sourcils, totalement perdue._

 _\- Apprends-moi. Déclara brutalement la jeune pom-pom girl._

 _\- Pardon ?! Emma ne pouvait pas croire que Regina suggérait ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle suggérait._

 _\- Apprends-moi à embrasser, s'il te plaît. Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, la voix presque tremblante._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! S'exclama la jeune fille, incrédule. Tu ne penses pas que ça va enlever la magie du moment et tout ? C'est vachement important un premier baiser ! Ajouta-t-elle plus doucement alors qu'elle réalisait seulement l'état dans lequel était son amie._

 _\- Est-ce que tu as écouté tout ce que je viens de te dire ? Questionna Regina avec lassitude, retrouvant soudainement un peu de sa confiance en elle._

 _\- Oui mais-_

 _\- Emma, si tu es vraiment mon amie fais-le. La brune savait que c'était vraiment injuste d'utiliser cet argument mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir d'autres choix._

 _\- Et Ruby ? Grimaça la jeune fille, mal à l'aise à l'idée que sa petite amie ne l'apprenne._

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Rétorqua Regina, roulant des yeux._

 _\- Okay. Accepta finalement Emma en s'humidifiant nerveusement les lèvres._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Février 2015  
Samedi – 20h  
Los Angeles - 108 Mifflin Street

\- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Interrogea Henry en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Le réprimanda Regina avant de mordre dans son morceau de pizza.

Le jeune adolescent roula des yeux mais termina, néanmoins, de mâcher avant de poursuivre :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout ça pour moi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas le sens de ta question. Répondit la brune après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Ben.. Je ne veux pas vous offenser ou quoi.. Expliqua-t-il prudemment. Mais vous n'êtes que ma famille d'accueil, mon séjour ici est provisoire.  
\- Alors j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi vous m'achetez tous ces trucs.

\- Peu importe combien de temps tu vas passer ici Henry, je veux que tu te sentes chez toi. Déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire sincère.  
\- Et je suis au regret de t'apprendre que tu vas passer un long moment ici, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne se débarrassait pas de moi facilement. Ajouta Regina s'aidant d'un clin d'oeil complice afin d'appuyer ses propos.

\- C'est un défi ? Questionna le jeune garçon en riant légèrement.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire spontané, agréablement surprise par la réplique de l'adolescent.  
Leur relation était encore loin d'être idéale mais, après ce genre de journée, elle réalisait à quel point ça valait la peine de prendre son mal en patience.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être louer un film ce soir. Qu'en dis-tu ? Suggéra la brune, désireuse de poursuivre sur cette lancée.

\- Ce serait vraiment cool ! S'enthousiasma sincèrement Henry.

\- Je doute que l'on partage les mêmes goûts cinématographiques mais peut-être que tu connais un film qui pourrait nous plaire à tous les deux ? Lui demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- J'adorais revoir Harry Potter ! Proposa-t-il, une main sous le menton, après ce qui avait semblé être une intense réflexion.

\- Hmm je ne l'ai jamais vu. Avoua Regina avec une légère grimace.

\- Quoi ?! S'offusqua-t-il en manquant de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il buvait.

\- Pardon. Corrigea automatiquement la brune.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? Continua-t-il en ignorant la remarque de la jeune femme.

\- Hé bien, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me pencher sur la littérature pour enfants et encore moins sur leurs adaptations au cinéma. Expliqua-t-elle tout en rangeant la cuisine.

\- Ce n'est pas pour les enfants. Contesta Henry alors qu'il se mettait à l'aider sans y réfléchir. Et vous auriez pu les regarder avec Roland.

\- Si Mickey n'y fait aucune apparition, il n'y accordera aucun intérêt. Répondit-elle avant de se tourner pour lui faire face. Et si tu t'occupais du film pendant que je nous fais du popcorn ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Mars 2002  
_ _Los Angeles_

 _\- Tu es sûre que-_

 _\- Oh mon Dieu Swan, un peu de courage ! Soupira Regina, exaspérée par les hésitations de la blonde. - Je commence à me demander comment tu parviens à t'envoyer en l'air aussi souvent !_

 _\- Hé bien, je-_

 _\- Shhh.. L'interrompit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Moins de blabla et plus d'actions ! Ordonna la brune._

 _À genoux sur le lit, les deux jeunes filles se faisaient face ; leurs souffles se mélangeaient et leurs chatouillaient le visage, leur envoyant des vagues de frissons dans tous le corps.  
Malgré l'assurance qu'elle affichait, la respiration anarchique de la jeune pom-pom girl trahissait son état de stress extrême._

 _Timidement, Emma remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'adolescente et laissa ensuite sa main glissée jusqu'à la nuque de celle-ci._

 _\- Ferme-les yeux. Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle rapprochait lentement son visage du sien._

 _Elle attendit que la brune obéisse avant de presser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes._  
 _Un peu maladroitement, Emma commença à l'embrasser chastement ; comme si c'était également la première fois pour elle._

 _Quand Regina plongea ses mains dans ses boucles blondes, elle gagna en confiance et décida d'intensifier l'échange.  
Avec une tendresse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, sa langue taquina les lèvres de la jeune fille, les entrouvrant lentement avant de pénétrer sa bouche._

 _Demandant implicitement l'autorisation à son amie d'aller plus loin, le bout de sa langue titilla doucement celle de sa partenaire. Puis, comme une chorégraphie bien maîtrisée, elles entamèrent presque immédiatement un ballet endiablé dans lequel elles ne tardèrent pas à se perdre._  
 _Ce n'était en rien comparable avec tout ce que la brune avait pu expérimenter auparavant. Douce, chaude et humide, elle venait de découvrir que la bouche de la jeune fille était sa saveur préférée._

 _Faisant totalement abstraction du contexte, Emma glissa machinalement sa main sur le t-shirt de son amie ; caressant son flanc jusqu'à venir buter contre son soutien-gorge, arrachant un gémissement à l'autre adolescente._

 _\- C'est à ce moment-là que tu lui donnes un coup de genoux bien placé. Susurra-t-elle contre les lèvres de Regina, cherchant à alléger l'atmosphère.  
Elle voulait à tout prix éviter de mettre sa meilleure amie mal à l'aise._

 _\- D'accord. Répondit la jeune fille en riant légèrement, les joues rosies par l'intensité du moment. Comment c'était ? Demanda-t-elle après s'être détachée de la jeune fille._

 _\- Bien ! Déclara la blonde en tentant d'agir comme si toute cette situation était totalement normale. C'était vraiment sympa !_

 _\- C'est tout ? Insista-t-elle en grimaçant, visiblement déçue._

 _\- Oui… Non.. C'était un super baiser. Bégaya-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je sais pas trop ce que tu veux que je te dise. Finit par avouer Emma._

 _\- Je veux lui couper le souffle. Je veux que ça soit parfait. Déclara la brune avant de se jeter, sans prévenir, sur les lèvres de l'adolescente._

 _\- M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Emma tenta de la repousser mais ne réussit qu'à se faire fermement plaquer contre le matelas._

 _\- On va recommencer jusqu'à ce que ma technique soit au point. Annonça-t-elle avant de repartir à l'assaut de la bouche de la blonde._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Février 2015  
Dimanche – 9h  
Los Angeles - 108 Mifflin Street

\- Après ton petit-déjeuner, j'aimerai que tu m'aides à charger la voiture. Annonça Regina alors qu'elle déposait des pancakes dans l'assiette de l'adolescent.

\- Avec quoi ? Demanda-t-il la bouche déjà pleine.

Cette fois-ci, la brune se contenta de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur et il, alors, prit le temps d'avaler avant de demander à nouveau :

\- Charger la voiture avec quoi ?

\- Des cartons pour l'oeuvre de charité de l'Eglise. Expliqua-t-elle en se servant une seconde tasse de café. Tous les ans, il y a une récolte de don pour l'aide aux plus démunis. J'ai tout préparé il y a quelques mois il s'agit essentiellement de livres, de vêtements et de linges de maison. Tout se trouve dans le grenier.

\- Ok, est-ce que Robin et Roland vous nous rejoindre ? Questionna Henry, étonné de ne pas avoir revu les deux bruns depuis le week-end dernier. Même s'il ne les appréciait pas particulièrement, il s'était attendu à les voir surgir à la moindre occasion.

\- Non, ils sont partis camper. Robin est convaincu que Roland est assez grand pour apprendre à pécher. Soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai été campé une fois, c'était vraiment cool. Lui confia spontanément Henry.

\- Dans une de tes précédentes familles ? Interrogea-t-elle prudemment, sachant que le sujet était sensible pour le jeune garçon.

\- Non, avec Emma ; mon assistante sociale. Répondit-il avant d'avaler son dernier morceau de pancake. J'ai vécu chez elle pendant quelques mois.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était autorisé. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir toute les émotions négatives qui refaisaient surface à chaque fois qu'il était question de la blonde et affichait un sourire quelque peu crispé. Est-ce que tu veux un autre verre de jus d'orange ? Proposa-t-elle à la recherche d'une distraction.

\- Non merci. Henry observait la jeune femme curieusement. Celle-ci s'agitait nerveusement dans la cuisine alors qu'elle semblait totalement détendue quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Autre chose ? Proposa-t-elle en lui retirant son assiette, la déposant dans l'évier avec le reste de la vaisselle.

\- Un chocolat chaud ce serait possible ? Demanda alors l'adolescent.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ce n'est pas autorisé, je crois qu'elle a eu des problèmes à cause de ça. Lui expliqua le jeune garçon alors qu'elle s'appliquait à la confection de sa boisson.  
Il faisait tout pour paraître constamment indifférent et détaché mais la brune sentait bien qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir pu être une quelconque source de problème pour l'autre femme.

Serrant les dents, elle compta mentalement jusqu'à 10 avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se retourner afin de lui faire face.

\- Je suis sûre que Mlle Swan savait ce qu'elle faisait. Déclara-t-elle doucement, tentant de le rassurer, avant de déposer une tasse de chocolat fumante devant lui. - De plus, elle n'a pas perdu son travail donc je suis persuadée que tu ne lui as causé aucun tort.

Henry sourit légèrement, à moitié convaincu, puis fronça les sourcils en découvrant un bâton de cannelle flotté dans sa boisson.

\- Je vais baisser les sièges à l'arrière de la voiture. Annonça-t-elle précipitamment, après avoir suivi son regard, souhaitant à tout prix éviter qu'il lui pose des questions. - Peux-tu aller chercher les cartons et me rejoindre quand tu as fini ? Ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Mars 2002  
_ _Los Angeles_

 _\- Emma.. Souffla la brune contre les lèvres de la jeune fille allongée sous elle. Est-ce que tu es en train de me peloter ?_

 _-Euh.. Hmm.. Oui.. Admit Emma, rougissant, alors qu'elle enlevait les mains qu'elle avait s'égarer sur les fesses de sa meilleure amie quelques minutes plus tôt. - Mais tu avoueras que la situation s'y prête plutôt bien._

 _Regina éclata de rire et se redressa de manière à être assise sur les cuisses de la blonde._

 _\- C'est vrai. Elle tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et tendit une main à l'autre fille, l'aidant, elle aussi, à se redresser. - Je fais des progrès ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête, enroulant naturellement ses mains autour de la nuque de son amie._

 _Elles s'étaient embrassées pendant près d'une heure, la brune souhaitant explorer toutes les possibilités._  
 _Se montrant douce puis ensuite passionnée, voir même un peu sauvage lorsqu'elle avait commencée à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille,  
Regina avait pris les rênes et s'était montrée incroyablement à l'aise._

 _\- Je.. Euh.. C'était.. Juste.. Wow.. Balbutia Emma, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait ressentie._

 _\- Parfait ! S'amusa la brune avec un sourire taquin. - Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ? Proposa-t-elle comme si elle n'était pas troublée par la proximité et le désir qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de l'adolescente._

 _\- Seulement si tu me laisses choisir. Déclara la blonde en se détachant doucement de son amie, ressentant le besoin de mettre un peu de distance physique entre elles._

 _\- Pitié pas encore Star Wars. Gémit Regina en roulant des yeux._

 _\- Les Goonies ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas envie de regarder un film récent pour une fois ?_

 _\- Harry Potter ? Proposa, à nouveau, Emma alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement de son côté du lit._

 _\- Quelque chose d'adapté à notre âge ? Se moqua la brune, sachant que sa meilleure amie était étrangement obsédée par cette série de livres pour enfants._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un truc de gamins et tu le saurais si tu avais pris la peine de lire les bouquins. Marmonna la jeune fille en croisant les bras._

 _\- Le Seigneur des Anneaux ? Suggéra, à son tour, Regina avec un sourire en coin. Elle savait que la blonde avait envie de le voir depuis sa sortie au cinéma, quelques mois auparavant._

 _\- Bah tu vois quand tu veux ! S'exclama joyeusement la blonde en retrouvant le sourire._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Février 2015  
Dimanche – 10h  
Los Angeles - 108 Mifflin Street

Henry laissa échapper un léger ricanement lorsqu'il pénétra dans le grenier. À l'image du reste de la maison, la pièce était impeccablement rangée et vierge du moindre grain de poussières.

Repérant rapidement les cartons qu'ils devaient descendre, il s'apprêta à en soulever un quand un détail attira son attention.

Au fond de la pièce, sous la lucarne, dans une vielle boite sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Chambre de Regina », dépassait un livre orné du blason de son lycée.

Curieux, il s'approcha et, s'agenouillant, commença distraitement à feuilleter ce qui semblait être un yearbook datant de l'année scolaire 2001-2002.

Étrangement, la brune n'avait jamais mentionnée qu'elle avait été dans le même lycée que lui, pourtant, celle-ci avait déjà fait allusion à ces années universitaires. Il réalisa alors que Regina évitait soigneusement de parler de son adolescence en général.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la page dédiée à l'équipe de football et, plus particulièrement, sur une photo d'une jeune brune dont la légende indiquait « Regina Mills – Capitaine des pom-pom girls ».  
Haussant les sourcils, il poursuivit son exploration de l'album et finit par tomber sur un autre cliché de la jeune femme, prise lors de bal de fin d'année.  
La brune était accompagnée d'un jeune garçon qu'il reconnut comme étant l'un des quaterback du lycée. Le jeune couple portait les couronnes du Roi et de la Reine de promo et semblait rayonner de bonheur.

Refermant le livre, Henry entreprit de fouiller un peu dans le carton et finit par tomber sur un grand cadre contenant plusieurs clichés de la jeune femme en compagnie d'une autre fille.

Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux blonds et lui semblait vaguement familière.

Les deux adolescentes avaient l'air très proche, s'enlaçant sur la plupart des photos. Manquant de faire tomber le cadre, Henry retint sa respiration en découvrant un cliché sur laquelle les jeunes filles posaient fièrement devant une Beetle jaune qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

\- Emma. Souffla-t-il avec incompréhension, les sourcils froncés.

Si les deux jeunes femmes avaient été de si bonnes amies au lycée, pourquoi avaient-elles fait semblant de ne pas se connaître le week-end dernier ? Pourquoi Emma ne lui en avait pas parlé alors qu'elle ne lui cachait jamais rien ?

Complètement perdu, Henry renversa le carton sur le sol à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant lui fournir plus d'informations sur le lien qui unissaient les jeunes femmes.

\- Henry ? S'impatienta la brune, en bas des escaliers. Tout va bien ? Nous allons être en retard.

\- Oui oui, j'arrive tout de suite. Cria-t-il, après avoir sursauté, la voix quelque peu tremblante.

Précipitamment, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite à l'idée d'être surpris, il fourra toute ses découvertes dans le carton avant de se relever et de se saisir d'une des caisses destinés à l'Eglise.

Le jeune adolescent avait maintenant une enquête à mener et pensait savoir où commencer à chercher. Ou plutôt, qui il allait commencer à interroger.


	5. Henry mène l'enquête

_Hey ! :D_

 _Vraiment désolée pour le super retard et pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews :/ Avec les examens, c'est vraiment difficile pour moi de trouver le temps de me connecter :(_  
 _Mais je finis mercredi et je reprends un publication normale dès dimanche._  
 _Un tout grand merci pour votre soutien ! Merci de me lire, que vous laissiez des reviews ou pas, c'est juste énorme pour moi de savoir qu'on lit ce que j'écris.._

 _J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !_  
 _Bonne semaine à tous, à dimanche !_  
 _Bisous bisous ( et bonne merde à tous ceux qui ont encore examen :D )_

* * *

Février 2015  
Mardi – 14h  
Los Angeles – Granny's

Henry prit le temps d'observer l'intérieur du restaurant avant de s'installer stratégiquement au comptoir.

Il ne dût patienter que quelques secondes avant que Ruby ne remarque sa présence.

\- Hey mais qui voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce que je te sers trésor ?

\- Un milkshake au chocolat s'il-vous-plait. Demanda-t-il poliment avec un sourire timide.

\- Pas de chi-chi avec moi mon chou ! Le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment suite au vouvoiement.  
La jeune propriétaire lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et nota sa commande sur son calepin.  
\- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

L'adolescent regarda nerveusement tout autour de lui puis sortit discrètement un papier du fond de sa poche profitant de l'absence de la jeune femme pour relire la liste de questions qu'il avait préparées la veille.

\- Hé voilà ! Un grand milkshake au chocolat pour Mr. Le petit tombeur ! La grande brune déposa le verre devant Henry et allait repartit quand celui-ci l'interpella :

\- Vous étiez au lycée avec Regina ?

Ruby arqua un sourcil avant de se pencher sur le comptoir, sa tête posée entre ses mains.

\- Oui, j'étais une pom-pom girl et elle était la capitaine de l'équipe. Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Comment ça se fait que vous n'êtes plus amie alors ? Interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Dans mon lycée, les pom-pom girls, c'est toute des BFF..

La brune éclata de rire puis secoua doucement la tête.

\- On était toute très amies et très soudées mais avec Regina… Elle roula des yeux puis soupira avant de continuer. Ça a toujours été différent avec elle.  
Elle était riche, intelligente, incroyablement populaire.. Prétentieuse, snob.. Elle se croyait meilleure que tout le monde. C'était la Reine du lycée. Expliqua-t-elle avec amertume. Beaucoup de monde gravitait autour d'elle mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amie. À part peut-être..

\- À part.. ? Répéta Henry, pendu à ses lèvres.

Ruby lança un sourire amusée à l'adolescent et poursuivit :

\- Elle avait une amie. Emma. C'était sa meilleure amie. Elle grimaça puis se passa une main dans les cheveux. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elles faisaient ensemble, elles n'avaient vraiment rien en commun.

\- Est-ce qu'elles sont toujours amies ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de contenir son excitation.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. À vrai dire, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Emma c'était le jour de la remise des diplômes. Déclara la brune en haussant les épaules.  
\- Et Regina fait comme si elle n'avait jamais existée depuis.

\- C'est bizarre.. Soupira Henry en fronçant les sourcils, l'air songeur.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai toujours pensé que Regina s'accrochait à cette fille parce que c'était la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait vraiment compter et, une fois à l'université, elle a rencontré d'autres gens et tirée un trait sur cette partie de sa vie. Expliqua-t-elle avec légèreté.

Henry secoua tristement la tête et reporta toute son attention sur son milkshake, le remuant mollement à l'aide de sa paille.

\- Écoute chaton, je ne te raconte pas ça pour que tu ais une mauvaise image de Regina. Déclara Ruby en lui caressant doucement le bras. C'est quelqu'un de bien et tu as eu beaucoup de chances de tomber sur elle. Les amitiés de lycée ne sont juste pas faites pour durer toujours.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Juin 2001_

 _Los Angeles_

 _Couchée sur le ventre, la jeune brune comparait méticuleusement les différentes brochures d'université qu'elle avait sous les yeux._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Yale ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille assise au bout du lit une manette vissée dans les mains._

 _\- Ils auront beaucoup de chances de t'avoir. Répondit celle-ci distraitement, absorbée par son jeu vidéo._

 _\- Emma, je suis sérieuse ! Se plaignit Regina en tapant sur la jambe sa meilleure amie._

 _\- Je sais mais pourquoi tu te préoccupes de ça maintenant ? Soupira Emma alors qu'elle mettait sa partie en pause. Tu ne seras diplômée que l'année prochaine, tu as encore une année entière pour choisir l'université de tes rêves._

 _\- C'est une décision importante, je dois m'y prendre suffisamment à l'avance si je veux être sûre de ne pas me tromper._

 _\- Très bien. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Yale c'est cool. Près de New-York, excellente réputation et le campus à l'air agréable. Enonça-t-elle en jetant un oeil à la brochure._

 _\- Et par rapport à Harvard ? Interrogea à nouveau Regina en tendant une autre brochure à l'adolescente._

 _\- Plus loin de New-York mais encore plus réputée._

 _La brune expira bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, les yeux rivés sur le plafond._

 _\- Où est-ce que tu te vois toi après le lycée ?_

 _\- N'importe où sauf ici. Déclara Emma en s'allongeant aux côtés de la jeune fille. Je me verrai bien faire le tour de tous les Etats en voiture partir à la découverte d'autres lieux, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.. Expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres._

 _\- Je pourrais partir avec toi. Souffla Regina sans y réfléchir, sa main se glissant dans celle de sa meilleure amie._

 _\- C'est déjà fini tes rêves de vie estudiantine et de brillante carrière ? Taquina la blonde, un sourcil arqué._

 _\- Non mais je pourrais prendre une année sabbatique. Lui répondit-elle en commençant à sérieusement envisager cette possibilité. Ça me donnerait le temps de faire le point et de prendre du recul. Plein de gens font une pause entre le lycée et l'université._

 _\- Ta mère ne te laissera jamais faire. Rigola Emma en secouant la tête._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation. Rétorqua la brune._

 _\- J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi ! Réalisa la jeune adolescente, riant un peu plus fort._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Février 2015  
Mardi – 16h  
Los Angeles – 108 Mifflin Street

Jetant un énième coup d'oeil à l'horloge du salon, Regina faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, son téléphone vissé dans sa main hésitant de plus en plus à contacter Robin.

Entendant enfin la porte de l'entrée claquer, elle soupira de soulagement avant de ré-afficher son sourire froid et sans émotion.

\- Hey, vous êtes déjà là ? Interrogea Henry en laissant tomber son sac à côté du canapé, surpris de voir la brune. Habituellement, celle-ci rentrait à la maison près d'une heure après lui.

\- En effet. Répondit simplement la jeune femme. Comment c'était l'école ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

Regina le dévisagea longuement sans rien dire et l'adolescent commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Hmm bon ben… Je vais monter faire mes devoirs.

\- Assis-toi. Ordonna froidement la brune alors que le jeune garçon se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers.

Grimaçant, Henry se tourna et avança jusqu'au canapé en trainant des pieds.

Regina attendit qu'il soit installé sans rien dire puis s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Où es-tu cet après-midi ?

\- À l'école. Répondit-il rapidement, regardant partout autour de lui sauf en direction de la brune.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Tu vois Henry, le truc avec la confiance, c'est que ça ne marche que quand c'est mutuel. Expliqua Regina avec une voix plus douce. Je peux t'accorder ma confiance mais si, toi, tu n'as pas confiance en moi tu me cacheras des choses et notre relation sera faussée.

\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. Souffla nerveusement Henry.

\- Je suis sûre que tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. Le contredit la brune avec un léger sourire. Ton directeur m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais été absent à tes cours de cet après-midi.

L'adolescent baissa la tête, se contentant de se mordre la lèvre tout en se triturant les mains.

\- Je pense que j'ai fait une erreur en t'accordant ma confiance. Déclara Regina.

Henry releva la tête et la jeune femme comprit que ses paroles l'avaient blessé.

\- Tu dois la mériter tout comme je dois mériter ta confiance. Ajouta-t-elle avec sourire tendre en posant une main sur le genou du jeune garçon.

\- Je suis désolé. Marmonna Henry en haussant les épaules, tentant de paraître indifférent.

\- Je l'espère. Soupira Regina. Tu es privé de télévision et de jeux-vidéos. Pas de sorties non plus je te déposerai tous les matins à l'école et je viendrai t'y rechercher après les cours.

\- Pendant combien de temps ? Interrogea-t-il acceptant sa punition sans discuter.

\- Deux semaines si tu me dis où tu étais, un mois si tu préfères le garder pour toi. Exposa la brune en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- J'étais au Granny's. Avoua l'adolescent après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Oh je t'en prie ne me dit pas que tu as séché les cours pour flirter avec Mademoiselle Lucas ! S'exclama Regina en roulant des yeux.

\- Elle m'a offert un milkshake au chocolat. Rétorqua-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin, s'amusant de la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Elle a 30ans Henry ! S'agaça-t-elle.

\- Je la trouve cool. Contra le jeune garçon en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

\- Pas de dessert pour toi ce soir, tu as déjà eu ta dose de sucre. Annonça la brune avant de se lever, se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans rien ajouter.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Avril 2002  
_ _Los Angeles_

 _Assise contre un arbre situé dans un parc non loin de chez elle, Regina profitait de la douceur du printemps avec son nouveau, et tout premier, petit-ami Daniel._

 _Les baisers du quaterback étaient très différents de ceux qu'elle avait partagés avec Emma.  
Trop humide, brusque et maladroit elle peinait à y prendre du plaisir et réfrénait une grimace à chaque fois que les lèvres du brun s'approchaient des siennes._

 _\- Hmm arrête.. Soupira-t-elle en se détachant de Daniel, sentant, son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. C'est Emma, je dois décrocher. S'excusa la brune en voyant le nom de sa meilleure amie s'afficher sur l'écran._

 _\- Tu peux la rappeler plus tard, on est occupés là. Contesta-t-il vainement alors que la jeune pom-pom girl se levait déjà pour décrocher._

 _« Hé ! Comment tu vas ? » Salua avec enthousiasme la jeune fille._

 _« Bien, je suis avec Daniel.. » Répondit Regina, un peu mal à l'aise, en jetant un coup d'oeil au jeune garçon encore assis contre l'arbre._

 _« Ah.. Je dérange c'est ça ? Je te rappellerai ce soir. » S'excusa-t-elle gentiment, prête à raccrocher._

 _« Non, non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionna la brune, sachant que son amie ne l'appelait jamais sans raison._

 _« Ruby m'a invité à aller au bal de promo avec elle… »_

 _« Et tu l'a quittée parce que tu as peur qu'elle puisse s'imaginer que ça soit sérieux entre vous.. » Devina Regina en roulant des yeux._

 _« Le bal de promo c'est hyper sérieux ! Tu gardes des photos de ce truc toute ta vie ! » Se défendit Emma. « On s'amuse bien mais ça ne va pas plus loin pour moi. »_

 _« Je sais. Tout le monde se met trop la pression avec cette histoire de bal de toute façon. On passera cette soirée à se goinfrer de glace devant des comédies romantiques ou à boire sur la plage ou les deux si tu veux. » Proposa-t-elle en jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux._

 _« Tu es prête à voir une autre fille que toi être élue Reine du Bal ? » Taquina la blonde._

 _« Non, tu as raison. » Admit la jeune adolescente. « J'irai et, après avoir reçu ma couronne, je te rejoindrai où tu veux. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le genre de fin de soirée qui fasse rêver Daniel. » Ricana Emma._

 _« Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de lui offrir ce dont il rêve. » Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement._

 _« Dommage, moi qui me faisait une joie de t'enseigner l'art de l'amour ! » Taquina la blonde en riant._

 _« Idiote ! » S'exclama la brune en rougissant légèrement. « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour satisfaire un homme de toute façon. Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité dans ce domaine. » Ajouta-t-elle de manière exagérément condescendante._

 _« Aoutch.. Tu me brises le coeur ! » Gémit faussement la jeune fille._

 _« Ah parce que tu as coeur toi ? »_

 _« Tu es hilarante aujourd'hui. » Bouda la blonde, faisant éclater de rire l'adolescente à l'autre bout du fil._  
 _Jetant un coup d'oeil à son petit-ami, Regina vit que celui-ci commençait à s'impatienter._

 _« Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? » Interrogea-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. « Tu pourras me raconter ta rupture en détail puis on révisera ensemble pour le contrôle d'histoire. »_

 _« J'ai pas envie de réviser. » Protesta la jeune fille._

 _« On fera une tarte aux pommes aussi. » Ajouta la brune, sachant que la gourmandise était la plus grande faiblesse de sa meilleure amie._

 _« Je serais là à 19h. »_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** _  
_

Février 2015  
Lundi – 15h  
Los Angeles

Avançant lentement vers la Mercedes garée en face de son lycée, Henry roula des yeux en apercevant la brune appuyée contre le véhicule.

\- Bonjour jeune homme. S'amusa Cora en arquant un sourcil. Regina a une réunion de dernière minute, elle ne sait pas encore à quelle heure elle pourra rejoindre votre domicile. Elle m'a donc demandé de m'occuper de toi jusqu'à son retour. Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Génial. S'exclama sarcastiquement Henry avant de monter dans la voiture.

Le court trajet entre le Manoir Mills et l'école de l'adolescent se fit dans le silence le plus total. À peine entré dans le hall d'entrée, le jeune garçon enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea sans tarder vers l'étage.

\- Je vais faire mes devoirs. Murmura-t-il sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux en direction de la brune.

\- Ça ne presse pas. Protesta Cora. Viens plutôt dans la cuisine avec moi, je vais te préparer un goûter.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement avant de quitter la pièce.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Février 2015  
Lundi – 15h  
Los Angeles – UCLA

Accompagnée de sa collègue et amie Mary-Margareth, Regina pénétra dans son bureau les bras chargés de copies.

\- Je sens que je vais encore passer mes soirées à faire des corrections. Soupira-t-elle en déposant le tas de feuilles sur un des coins de l'imposant meuble en bois.

\- Tu aurais moins de travail si tu ne surchargeais pas autant tes élèves. S'amusa la petite brune.

\- Je ne les surcharges pas, je leur enseigne le prix de l'excellence. Contesta Regina avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre. On a vingt minutes devant nous avant le début de la réunion.

\- Pile le temps qu'il nous faut pour aller se chercher des tasses de cette chose imbuvable qu'ils osent qualifier de thé à la cafétéria. S'exclama joyeusement Mary-Margareth avec un léger sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

La brune allait la suivre quand elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

\- C'est peut-être ma mère. S'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'elle cherchait l'appareil dans son sac. Elle devait récupérer Henry au lycée aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme acquiesça, à son tour quelque peu inquiète, tandis que sa collègue se saisissait de son téléphone et décrochait fébrilement.

« Regina Mills, j'écoute. »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Mills ! » Salua de manière enjouée la femme à l'autre bout du fil. « C'est Emma Swan de l'agence d'adoption, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas et que- »

« Comment est-ce que tu as eu mon numéro ?! » Siffla la brune avec colère, faisant sursauter Mary-Margareth.

« Il se trouve dans le dossier d'Henry. » Répondit naturellement Emma et, même si elle ne pouvait pas la voir, Regina était prête à jurer que la blonde arborait un sourire provocateur.

« Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu m'appelles ?! »

« Pour prendre des nouvelles d'Henry. Ça fait partie de la procédure quand un enfant intègre une nouvelle famille et, en tant qu'assistante sociale, il est de mon devoir de- »

« Tu n'es pas l'assistante sociale d'Henry. C'est Mademoiselle French qui est en charge de son dossier. » Contra sèchement la jeune femme sous les yeux ébahis de sa collègue.  
Elles étaient amies depuis la fac, où avaient été colocataires et jamais Mary-Margareth ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de nerf.

« Mademoiselle French est incroyablement débordée et n'as pas d'autres choix que de déléguer une partie de son travail. » Lui expliqua Emma avec légèreté, semblant plus qu'amusée par cet appel.

« Et, bien sûr, il a fallu que ça soit toi qui se retrouve en charge du dossier d'Henry. » Soupira la brune avec lassitude, se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de s'appuyer contre le bord de son bureau.

« Hé oui ! Tu me connais, toujours prête à aider mon prochain ! »

« Non, je ne te connais pas. » Murmura Regina, à la fois triste et amer. « Bien, serait-il possible de faire ça rapidement ? Je suis attendue à une réunion de la plus haute importance. » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Mais bien entendu Mademoiselle Mills ! » Répondit Emma de manière sarcastique. « Comment se passe l'intégration d'Henry ? »

« Très bien. »

« Et au lycée ? » Interrogea la blonde.

« Il commence à s'y faire quelques amis. »

« Pas d'incidents ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà au courant. » Soupira Regina en roulant des yeux. « Il a séché une après-midi de cours la semaine dernière. Mais je peux vous assurer que j'ai le contrôle de la situation, ce n'était qu'un petit acte de rébellion isolé. »

« J'en suis sûre. Vous as-t-il dis pourquoi il avait séché ? » Pressa Emma, tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude.

« Il ne te la pas dis, n'est-ce pas ? » Réalisa la brune, retrouvant soudainement le sourire.

« Il m'a dit qu'il était puni mais il n'est pas rentré dans les détails. » Avoua-t-elle, perdant un peu de son assurance.

« Hé bien…S'il ne souhaite pas le partager avec vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. » Rétorqua Regina.  
Son sourire s'élargissait elle commençait à apprécié ce coup de téléphone.

« Parce que même si tu déteste ça, Henry est autant sous ma responsabilité que sous la tienne. » S'agaça la blonde.

« Je pense que vous surévaluée vos prérogatives Mademoiselle Swan mais, si vous insistez, je me ferais une joie de partager avec vous les raisons de son absentéisme. »

« J'insiste. »

« Dans ce cas .. Il a quitté l'école après la pause déjeuné pour partager un milkshake avec la propriétaire d'un petit restaurant pas loin de son lycée. »

« La propriétaire d'un restaurant ? » Répéta Emma, quelque peu déboussolée.

« Oui, il me semble qu'elle se nomme… » La brune fit une pause, prenant le temps de faire semblant d'y réfléchir. « Ruby Lucas. »

« Quoi ?! Il sèche les cours pour passer du temps avec Ruby ?! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez plus de choses en commun que ce que tu pensais. » Déclara Regina de manière ennuyée. « Je vous prie de m'excuser mais il faut absolument que je me rendes à ma réunion. » L'informa-t-elle alors que Mary-Margareth lui indiquait sa montre avec une grimace.

« Non mais Regina qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! Elle a genre 20ans de plus que lui ! »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai le contrôle de la situation. » Répéta sèchement la brune. « Bon après-midi Mademoiselle Swan. »

\- Qui c'était ? Interrogea Mary-Margareth alors que l'autre femme mettait fin à l'appel. Ça semblait plutôt tendu.

\- Personne. Répondit froidement Regina avant de quitter la pièce, faisant comprendre à son amie qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Février 2015  
Lundi – 15h  
Los Angeles

\- Alors Henry, pourquoi es-tu puni ? Demanda Cora tout en préparant une salade de fruit pour elle et l'adolescent.

\- Parce que j'ai séché les cours. Répondit-il laconiquement, assis sur un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Pour quelle raison ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Je voulais voir Ruby. Souffla Henry avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Pourquoi ? S'impatienta la brune.

\- Elle est cool.

\- Ma fille est peut-être suffisamment naïve pour te croire mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Déclara-t-elle froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais réellement au Granny's ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune garçon s'interrogea sur ce qu'il pouvait lui révéler. Il ne la connaissait pas et ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. D'un autre côté, son enquête était au point mort et la mère de Regina pourrait surement lui apporter des réponses à ses questions.

\- J'avais des questions à poser à Ruby. Expliqua-t-il de manière évasive.

\- Quel genre de questions ? Cora arqua un sourcil et s'approcha du comptoir. Lisant l'hésitation dans les yeux d'Henry, elle ajouta :  
\- Je ne dirais rien à Regina tant que tes petits secrets ne représentent aucun danger pour toi. Lui assura-t-elle, déterminée à avoir le fin de mot de l'histoire.

\- La semaine dernière, j'ai dû aller chercher des cartons pour l'église dans le grenier et je suis tombé sur une boite avec des photos de Regina quand elle était au lycée. Raconta le jeune adolescent, se concentrant pour rester le plus vague possible. Sur une des photos, j'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un que je connais. Et vu que Ruby était dans le même lycée, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait m'en dire plus.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à Regina ? Interrogea Cora, suspicieuse. Tu aurais eu les réponses à tes questions bien plus facilement.

\- Parce que je pense que c'est mon assistante sociale sur les photos et elles n'avaient pas l'air de se connaître quand elles se sont vues le jour de mon arrivée ici.

\- Hé bien, peut-être que tu te trompes et que ton assistante sociale n'est pas la fille des photos. Proposa la brune avec un léger sourire.

Regina lui avait parlé de cette femme et de ses inquiétudes quant à sa proximité et son lien avec l'adolescent. Peut-être que c'était une tentative désespéré de celui-ci d'intégrer une personne importante pour lui dans sa nouvelle vie.

\- Sauf que Ruby m'a confirmé que je ne me trompais pas. Lui assura le jeune garçon.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est possible qu'elles ne se soient pas reconnues. Suggéra distraitement Cora, pensive.  
\- Après tout, Regina est sortie du lycée il y a plus de 10ans et elle y connaissait de très nombreuses personnes. Quel est le nom de ton assistante sociale ? Peut-être que je me souviens d'elle.

\- Emma Swan. Répondit Henry, levant la tête se tenant prêt à observer sa réaction.

\- P-pardon ? Cora avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Emma Swan ? Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle palissait à vue d'oeil.

Prenant appui sur le comptoir, la brune se laissa tomber sur un tabouret et garda le regard dans le vide pendant une longue minute.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Finit-elle par demander en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

\- Euh bien. Henry était de plus en plus troublé, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction et la situation lui échappait complétement.

\- Elle est assistante sociale alors ? Interrogea-t-elle à nouveau avec un léger sourire. Le jeune garçon crut même voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté dans ses yeux.

\- Oui.

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit et Henry commença à perdre patience, ne supportant pas de rester dans le flou.

\- Pourquoi Emma ne m'a pas dit qu'elles se connaissaient ? Elle ne me ment jamais ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement. Pourquoi elles ont fait semblant ?

\- Je ne sais pas Henry. Soupira Cora. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Mentit-elle en secouant tristement la tête.

\- Vous pouvez déjà me dire ce que vous savez. Insista l'adolescent.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit à moi de te raconter tout ça. Contesta la brune.

\- Je vous ai fait confiance ! Argua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai répondu à vos questions !

Le jeune garçon semblait désespéré et, au vu de sa relation avec la blonde, il devait également se sentir trahi.

\- Très bien. Céda-t-elle en soupirant. Mais, d'abord, je nous prépare du chocolat chaud.

La brune n'était pas spécialement friande de ce type de boisson mais elle avait désespérément besoin d'un moment pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et sur ce qu'elle allait faire de ces informations. De plus, parler d'Emma lui avait naturellement donné envie de préparer le breuvage préférée de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était adolescente.

* * *

 **/!\/!\/!\ SPOILER ALERT CHAPTER 6 /!\/!\/!\**

Devinez qui revient à Los Angeles dans le prochain chapitre... ? :p


	6. Opération Hawkeye

_Eeuh hmm.. 4mois donc. On appelle ça un hiatus ou quoi ? ( Ou alors tout le monde s'est désintéressé du truc et je parle dans le vent ^^ )  
Je sais même pas quoi vous dire :/ Depuis la dernière update, il s'est passé tellement de choses dans ma vie et c'était pas forcément des choses hyper agréable. J'avoue que je n'avais ni le temps, ni parfois l'envie, j'avoue, de mettre à jour cette histoire..  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, m'ont envoyé des mp et ont follow/mis en favoris cette histoire ! ça me touche énormément de voir que cette fic a continué à vous plaire malgré le manque de mise à jour :o !  
Pour tous ceux qui se le demande, non je n'abandonne pas ( je n'abandonne jamais :p). Cette histoire sera updaté au minimum toute les deux semaines. Je vais essayer de faire mieux mais je préfère ne pas vous faire de promesse._

 _Dans ce chapitre, pas mal d'indice sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre Regina et Emma dans le jeunesse ! J'espère que ça attisera votre curiosité et que cette fic continuera à vous plaire !_

 _Merci à vous tous, votre soutien compte beaucoup pour moi !_

* * *

 _27 Juin 2002  
_ _Los Angeles_

 _Fixant la rue à travers la vitre du salon, Cora Mills soupira de soulagement quand la petite voiture jaune fit enfin son apparition. Il était près d'une heure du matin et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa fille de rentrer aussi tard. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'adolescente recevait son diplôme et la brune estimait donc qu'elle pouvait laisser couler pour cette fois-ci._

 _Regina, suivit d'Emma, sortirent de la voiture et Cora secoua la tête en notant l'état des cheveux de la brune. Elle avait passée plusieurs heures à aider celle-ci à les coiffer et, à présent, le brushing de l'adolescente n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir._

 _Tapie dans l'obscurité, elle continua à observer les deux jeunes filles et haussa un sourcil quand Emma plaqua brusquement sa fille contre la voiture avant de l'embrasser passionnément._

 _Loin d'être surprise, Regina s'accrocha un peu plus à l'adolescente enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de celle-ci._

 _Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour la mère de la pom-pom girl, elles finirent par se détacher l'une de l'autre et Cora vit, avec effarement, sa fille proposer à la blonde de la suivre à l'intérieur ; désignant la maison d'un signe de tête tout en tirant Emma à sa suite._

 _Heureusement, et à son plus grand soulagement, l'adolescente refusa ; secouant négativement la tête avant d'entraîner la brune dans un dernier tendre baiser._

 _Un large sourire plaqué sur le visage, Regina rentra finalement chez elle et monta directement dans sa chambre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas sa mère la suivre du regard, depuis le living , les bras croisés sur sa poitrine._

 _Reportant son attention sur la rue, Cora fronça les sourcils en voyant Emma fixer la fenêtre de la chambre de sa fille ; des larmes coulant librement sur joues._

 _Soupirant tristement, la brune prit la direction de sa cuisine afin d'y préparer, malgré la température estivale, deux chocolat chaud à la cannelle qu'elle versa ensuite dans deux mug.  
Avant de sortir, elle fit un dernier arrêt dans son bureau et y récupéra une grosse enveloppe brune._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas revenir la chercher n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune adolescente appuyée contre sa voiture, lui tendant la boisson chaude sans plus de préambule._

 _\- Hein ? Je- Euh.. La blonde essuya rapidement ses larmes avec la manche de sa chemise, détournant le regard ; gênée de s'être fait prendre._

 _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Tenta-t-elle en haussant les épaules._

 _\- À ta place, je ne mentirai pas Emma. Prévint Cora sur un ton d'avertissement._ _Pensais-tu vraiment que j'ignorais vos petits projets d'évasions ?_

 _\- Je-.. La jeune fille baissa la tête et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux._

 _\- Comment ? Et pourquoi vous n'avez rien dis ? interrogea-t-elle timidement._

 _\- Oh je t'en prie.. ! Soupira la brune. Regina et toi êtes loin d'être discrètes. Et même si je vous en avais parlé… Je n'aurais pas pu vous empêcher de partir n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Non. Répondit honnêtement l'adolescente avant de prendre une gorgée de son chocolat._

 _\- Tu vas lui briser le coeur. Déclara Cora en levant la tête en direction de la fenêtre de sa fille._

 _\- Je sais, murmura Emma, la voix tremblante. Mais elle ne peut pas venir avec moi._

 _\- Là-dessus, nous sommes d'accord._ _Tendrement, et de manière presque maternelle, la brune passa une main dans les boucles blondes avant de secouer la tête.  
\- Elle ne va jamais s'en remettre._

 _\- Elle va aller à Yale et y rencontrer plein de gens aussi intelligents qu'elle. Elle s'y fera de nouveaux amis et elle deviendra une super avocate… Peut-être même la présidente de ce foutu pays ! Se mit à rêver Emma, à voix haute, avec un léger sourire triste. Elle n'a rien à faire sur la route... À dormir dans des motels pourris ou dans la voiture.. J'ai besoin de partir et elle, elle a besoin de vivre sa vie. Elle oubliera tout ça, elle m'oubliera.. Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour l'autre femme, comme si elle tentait de se convaincre._

 _\- Elle t'aime. La contredit Cora avec résignation._ _Ça_ _ne sera pas aussi facile que tu ne le penses._

 _\- Ça ne marchera jamais elle et moi et je ne veux pas être celle qui l'empêchera d'atteindre ses objectifs. Souffla Emma alors qu'elle séchait ses larmes à l'aide de la manche de sa chemise._

 _\- Est-ce que vous allez tenter de m'empêcher de partir ?_

 _\- Non, bien sûr que non.. Lui répondit la mère de la pom-pom girl en roulant des yeux avant de lui glisser l'épaisse enveloppe brune dans les mains._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea la blonde._

 _\- De quoi te permettre de te nourrir correctement et de ne pas dormir dans cette chose que toi et ma fille osez qualifier de voiture pendant un bon bout de temps._

 _Fronçant les sourcils, Emma ouvrit l'enveloppe et faillit s'étrangler avec la gorgée de chocolat chaud qu'elle venait de prendre quand elle en découvrit le contenu._

 _\- Oh wow merde ! Mme Mills.. Cora… Se reprit-elle en croisant le regard de la brune. C'est vraiment extrêmement généreux de votre part mais je ne peux pas accepter ça.. Déclara-t-elle poliment._

 _\- Tu peux et tu vas accepter Emma sauf si, bien sûr, tu préfères que j'appelle Mme Blue ? Menaça fermement la plus âgée des Mills._

 _\- Dans quelques mois j'aurais 18ans et elle n'aura plus son mot à dire sur la manière dont je gère ma vie ! Rétorqua la blonde en serrant la mâchoire._

 _\- Dois-je en conclure que tu préfères décaler ton départ de quelques mois plutôt que d'accepter mon aide ? S'étonna faussement Cora tandis que la blonde soupirait bruyamment._

 _\- Emma ne soit pas aussi têtue, je veux juste être sûre que tu ne manques de rien.. Expliqua doucement la mère de sa meilleure amie. Prends l'argent s'il te plaît, je serais plus tranquille._

 _\- Très bien.. Concéda Emma en roulant des yeux, totalement consciente qu'elle se faisait manipuler par la brune. Il va falloir que j'y aille.. Ajouta-t-elle en se dandinant nerveusement, après une longue minute de silence._

 _Cora hocha lentement la tête avant de surprendre la jeune fille en l'étreignant fermement la serrant contre elle aussi fort que possible._

 _\- Fais attention à toi Emma.. murmura-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante._

 _\- Promis.. Lui répondit l'adolescente alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui piquer, à nouveau, les yeux._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Février 2015  
Lundi – 16h  
Los Angeles

\- Et après il s'est passé quoi ? Interrogea Henry, pendu aux lèvres de la brune.

\- Emma est partie et je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Répondit tristement celle-ci, culpabilisant un peu malgré-elle.

\- Et Regina ? Grimaça-t-il, soucieux.

\- Elle a pleurée tout l'été, c'était vraiment horrible. Soupira Cora alors qu'elle se remémorait la dépression de sa fille. Puis elle est allée à Yale et elle n'a plus jamais reparlé d'Emma. Elle devenu plus froide et renfermée elle a beaucoup de mal à faire confiance et à s'ouvrir aux autres depuis.

\- Ça craint ! S'exclama Henry, perturbé et contrarié par ses révélations.

\- En effet. Acquiesça Cora avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-elle, faussement abattue, tout en arquant un sourcil.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête puis la secoua lentement. Agitant distraitement une cuillère dans sa tasse, il repensa à l'histoire que lui avait contée la mère de la brune.

Malgré leurs différences, Regina et Emma avaient été les meilleures amies du monde et avaient, de tout évidence, même fini par tomber amoureuse l'une de l'autre. Terrifiée, la blonde avait alors fui sans laisser la moindre chance à leur relation naissante.

Et voilà que, près de 13 ans plus tard, Henry était celui qui les réunissait à nouveau.

L'adolescent en était persuadé, ça ne pouvait pas être le fruit du hasard.

\- Il faut qu'Emma revienne. Conclua-t'il subitement, sans remarquer le sourire victorieux qu'arborait Cora.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée. Contra la brune en secouant légèrement la tête. Elles se sont revues lors de ton arrivée ici et, manifestement, elles n'ont pas désirées reprendre contact.

\- Mais c'est parce qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes ! Elles ont besoin de plus de temps ensemble ! Insista le jeune garçon, de plus en plus convaincu par la logique de son propre raisonnement.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce dont _elles_ ont besoin, je suis persuadée qu'elles trouveront un moyen d'y parvenir. Rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue dubitative.

\- Elles ne le feront pas. Bouda Henry. Regina est trop en colère et Emma est trop fière. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne fera le premier pas.

\- Hé bien, raison de plus pour ne pas s'en mêler. Conclu Cora. Parfois, le passé doit rester le passé.

\- J'suis pas d'accord, c'est stupide. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui aurais besoin qu'elles reprennent contact ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment, un sourcil arqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Se renfrogna l'adolescent.

Égoïstement, il voulait que les deux jeunes femmes fassent la paix.  
Emma lui manquait énormément et Regina n'était pas la pire famille d'accueil sur laquelle il était tombé.  
La brune était froide et sévère mais elle semblait se soucier vraiment de lui. Il était de moins en moins fermé à l'idée de vivre de manière permanente avec elle, surtout si son assistante sociale pouvait faire partie du tableau.

\- Il est toujours judicieux de savoir pour qui nous menons nos batailles. Répondit Cora avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu comprendras un jour. Eluda-t-elle de manière énigmatique. Maintenant, il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de faire venir Emma sans que personne ne se doute de notre implication.

\- Vous allez m'aider ? Demanda Henry, suspicieux, alors qu'il se redressait sur son tabouret. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai mes raisons. Cora jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine et se leva avant de faire le tour du comptoir. - Regina ne va sans doute pas tarder à rentrer et je te conseille de ne pas parler de tout ça avec elle.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Souffla l'adolescent. - Et je pense savoir comment faire venir Emma.

La brune arqua un sourcil en signe d'intérêt et l'encouragea à poursuivre à l'aide d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Je dois me faire arrêter.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Février 2015  
Mercredi– 13h  
Los Angeles

\- Cet après-midi, il y a une sortie organisée par les personnes avec qui j'ai cours. Déclara Henry alors que la voiture démarrait.

\- Hm et en quoi est-ce que ça consiste ? Questionna Regina, les yeux rivés sur la route.

\- Je sais pas trop.. Traîner au centre commercial, peut-être aller au ciné.. Je suppose.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne rates rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Vous m'interdisez d'y aller ? S'étonna faussement le jeune adolescent, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi choqué que possible.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es toujours privé de sortie ? Soupira la brune avec lassitude.

\- Mais tous les autres y vont ! Protesta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse. - Déjà que je suis le nouveau, je n'ai aucune chance de m'intégrer si vous ne me laissez pas sortir !

\- Ça suffit Henry ! Souffla sèchement Regina en serrant la mâchoire. - Il fallait y penser avant de sécher les cours. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ta punition.

\- Vous êtes cruelle et injuste ! Se plaigna Henry simulant la colère et la frustration.

Une once de culpabilité titilla le jeune brun quand il vit la jeune femme se mordre la lèvre et secouer tristement la tête. Il fixa alors son regard sur la route et tenta de se convaincre que c'était un mal nécessaire pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Une fois arrivé à leur domicile, Regina enleva ses talons et se dirigea directement vers son bureau.

\- Les restes du repas d'hier sont dans le frigo, tu peux les réchauffer si tu as faim. Dit-elle, la voix neutre et sans émotions, sans un seul regard pour l'adolescent.

\- Ok. Répondit-il, haussant les épaules, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine en abandonnant son sac à dos dans le hall.

\- Et je veux que tes devoirs soient finis d'ici 16h. Ajouta la brune avant de claquer la porte de son bureau.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel et mit son assiette dans le micro-onde pour couvrir le bruit de l'appel téléphonique qu'il devait passer.

\- Vautour ? Ici Aigle Noir. Tout est en place pour l'Opération Hawkeye. En attente de votre intervention _._ Chuchota-t-il en jetant des regards furtifs tout autour de lui de peur de se faire surprendre.

 _\- Henry ? C'est toi ?_ Questionna Cora, à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Soupira l'adolescent en roulant des yeux.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ?_

\- L'intérêt d'utiliser des noms de codes est justement de ne pas avoir à déclarer son identité. Ré-expliqua-t'il à la brune avec lassitude. On en a déjà parlé.

 _\- Nous n'avons jamais établis que mon nom de code serait « Vautour »._ Pointa Cora.

\- C'est pas vraiment le moment d'en discuter. S'impatienta Henry.

 _\- Où se trouve ma fille actuellement ?_

\- Dans son bureau. Je pourrai sans doute sortir maintenant sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

 _\- Très bien. Je vais lui téléphoner et la tenir occupée le plus longtemps possible._

\- Super ! Chuchota-t-il avec enthousiasme. - L'Opération Hawkeye est en marche !

 _\- Henry je t'en supplie sois prudent !_ Pressa Cora alors que l'adolescent était sur le point de raccrocher.  
 _\- Mets ta ceinture, ne dépasse pas les 50km/h et évite le trafic !_

\- Vous tracassez pas, je gère ! S'exclama le jeune brun.

 _\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Février 2015  
Mercredi– 16h  
Los Angeles – Poste de police.

\- Henry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'exclama Regina en se précipitant sur l'adolescent.

Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher timidement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol effrayé et inquiet de la réaction de la brune. Installé dans la salle de repos du commissariat, cela faisait presque une heure qu'il attendait Regina en compagnie de Robin.

\- Est-ce que tu es blessé mon chéri ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Interrogea la jeune femme en passant une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui.

Henry secoua négativement la tête tandis que les yeux de la brune le scannaient à la recherche de la moindre égratignure.

\- Il va bien Regina. Ta voiture et la boite aux lettres qu'il a emboutit n'ont malheureusement pas eu cette chance. Déclara Robin en tirant son ex-compagne par le bras pour l'aider à se redresser.

Repoussant sans ménagement le policier, la brune se tourna vivement vers celui-ci pointant son index vers sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce qu'il a vu un médecin ? Comment se fait-il qu'il n'est pas à l'hôpital et pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu immédiatement ?!

\- Il a été vu par un ambulancier sur place et il nous a donné l'autorisation de l'emmener, je te promets qu'il n'a rien. Assura le jeune homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de Regina, cherchant à la rassurer. - Je t'ai prévenu aussi vite que possible mais il fallait d'abord que je prenne son témoignage.

\- Il est mineur, tu ne peux pas l'interroger sans mon autorisation. S'énerva la brune en repoussant, une nouvelle fois, le policier.

\- Les services sociaux nous ont dit que c'était ok. Marmonna-t-il, le regard fuyant.

\- Tu as appelés les services sociaux ?!

\- Légalement, il dépend toujours de l'État. J'ai juste suivi la procédure ! Se justifia-t-il avec une grimace coupable.

\- Fantastique. Grogna la jeune femme en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Puis-je le ramener à la maison ?

\- Oui, oui j'ai juste quelques documents à te faire compléter d'abord. Est-ce que tu souhaites porter plainte ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'agaça-t-elle, le fusillant du regard avant de s'agenouiller à nouveau devant Henry.

\- Je reviens tout de suite chaton. Lui dit-elle d'une voix tendre en lui pressant doucement le genou. Si j'arrive à garder calme et à ne pas étrangler l'agent Locksley, nous devrions être de retour à la maison très vite.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâchée ? Interrogea timidement l'adolescent, surpris par la réaction de la brune.

\- Non, il va falloir qu'on discute de tout ça mais je ne suis pas fâchée. Lui assura-t-elle.

Henry grimaça et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre tout en regardant la jeune femme suivre le policier à l'extérieur de la pièce. Son plan ne s'était pas du tout déroulé comme il l'avait prévu et allait lui attirer bien plus d'ennui que ce à quoi il s'était préparé. L'adolescent n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts en espérant qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Vingts minutes plus tard, Regina était de retour et c'est dans un silence gênant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je vous dépose chez toi ? Proposa Robin en souriant alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte du poste.

\- Non merci, ma mère vient nous chercher. Lui répondit sèchement la brune.

\- Okay dans ce cas, salue là de ma part. Soupira le policier, frustré par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Et toi petit.. Je te conseille vivement de te tenir à carreaux. Dit-il à Henry d'une manière qui se voulait paternel.

Regina se mordit la lèvre, agacée, et pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se retenir de dire à son ex-compagnon quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter.  
Enroulant son bras de manière protectrice autour de l'épaule de l'adolescent, elle se remit à avancer vers la sortie.

\- Bonne soirée, Agent Locksley. Lança-t-elle froidement au jeune homme sans se retourner.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ? Lui demanda à nouveau Regina alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture de la brune, garée en face du poste de police.

\- Oui. Marmonna Henry, la tête baissée.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Cora, appuyée contre son véhicule, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Est-ce que tu as vu un médecin ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement au jeune garçon, une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

\- Je vais bien. Soupira l'adolescent, le bras de Regina toujours fermement enroulé autour de lui.

\- Et ta voiture ? Questionna la brune en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- Elle n'a pratiquement rien, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils l'ont envoyé au garage.

\- Encore une initiative de ce génie de Locksley je présume ?

\- Ne commence pas, Maman. Souffla Regina alors qu'elle faisait le tour du véhicule afin d'ouvrir la portière passager.

\- Heureusement que tu _gérais_ la situation. Chuchota Cora, arquant un sourcil à l'attention de l'adolescent.

\- Il y avait un chat en plein milieu de la route et j'ai paniqué. Avoua-t-il en roulant des yeux avant de monter à son tour dans la voiture.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Avril 2002  
Los Angeles  
Lycée Emery_

 _Appuyée contre son casier, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Emma soupira bruyamment sans quitter des yeux le couple qui s'embrassaient passionnément à quelques mètres d'elle._

 _Regina et elle avaient prévues de rentrer ensemble;la brune ayant promis à l'adolescente de l'aider à réviser pour le contrôle de littérature du lendemain._

 _Mais la jeune pom-pom girl ne semblait pas décidée à quitter les bras de son quaterback et quand celui-ci glissa une main sur les fesses de sa meilleure amie, la blonde perdit le peu de patience qu'il lui restait et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement sans se retourner._

 _Depuis le jours où Regina lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à embrasser, Emma était , jours après jour, de plus en plus confuse quand à ses sentiments pour la brune.  
La jeune adolescente était sa meilleure amie et la personne la plus importante de sa vie mais, maintenant, elle se surprenait à rêver de pouvoir être celle qui faisait battre le cœur de la pom-pom girl._

 _Claquant la porte de la petite beetle, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en se laissant tomber sur le siège conducteur. Si elle partait maintenant, elle devra une explication à la brune et elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire._  
 _« Je ne supporte pas de te voir avec Daniel parce que je rêve d'être à sa place » ?_  
 _Ce genre de révélation pourrait tout gâcher entres elle et c'est la dernière chose qu'Emma souhaitait._

 _Heureusement, ses pensées furent très vite interrompues par l'arrivée de Regina._

 _\- Bah t'es déjà là ? Interrogea la blonde alors que son amie s'installait à ses côtés._

 _\- Oui, je suis partie dès que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là. Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendue ? Demanda la pom-pom girl, légèrement inquiète._

 _\- Je t'ai attendue. Pointa Emma en désignant le siège sur lequel elle était assise. Je voulais juste vous laisser un peu d'intimité._

 _\- Hé bien, à l'avenir je te demanderai de t'abstenir. Marmonna la brune._

 _\- Troubles au Paradis ? Questionna-t-elle sans réussir à retenir son amertume._

 _\- Ça n'a jamais été le paradis. Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Daniel est vraiment adorable mais ces temps-ci, il est un peu pressant._

 _\- Si tu veux que j'aille lui parler, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te jure qu-_

 _\- Non non, il est très respectueux. Coupa gentiment la brune, amusée et charmée par le ton menaçant de sa meilleure amie. C'est juste que je pense que je ne serais jamais prête à aller plus loin avec lui._

 _\- Il n'est pas assez bien pour les critères de sa Majesté ? Plaisanta Emma, se sentant, malgré-elle, plus légère alors qu'elle démarrait la voiture._

 _-Je n'ai qu'un seul critère. Rétorqua la pom-pom girl en rougissant. Je veux que ma première fois se fasse avec quelqu'un de spéciale, quelqu'un dont je suis amoureuse._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Février 2015  
Mercredi– 19h  
Los Angeles

\- J'ai eu tort de réagir comme je l'ai fais tout à l'heure. Déclara Regina alors qu'elle remplissait l'assiette d'Henry d'une généreuse portion de paella préparée par sa mère.

\- Ce que tu m'as dis dans la voiture m'a blessé. Avoua-t-elle en s'installant en face de l'adolescent, se servant à son tour. Je n'aurais pas dû me braquer et être aussi froide avec toi mais ça n'excuse en rien ton comportement.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Le jeune garçon gardait la tête baisser, triturant son repas du bout de sa fourchette. Je voulais vraiment aller à cette sortie et j'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Ça c'est un euphémise. Soupira la brune. Tu aurais pu te blesser ou encore pire ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte des risques que tu as pris juste pour pouvoir traîner au centre commercial ?! Craqua-t-elle, la voix tremblante. La jeune femme avait réussi à prendre sur elle et à contrôler ses émotions jusque là, mais maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, elle ressentait le besoin de laisser sortir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Vous étiez inquiète pour moi ? Demanda timidement Henry, relevant la tête.

\- J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Tout ça, c'est aussi nouveau pour moi. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Expliqua-t-elle nerveusement, après de longues secondes de silence, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je tiens beaucoup à toi et je suis vraiment désolée si je n'ai pas réussi à te le montrer jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que d'habitude , dans mes anciennes familles, je finis toujours par faire une connerie qui fait tout merder et-

\- Langage. Le coupa Regina en roulant des yeux.

\- Ils finissent toujours me renvoyer. Souffla-t-il amèrement.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas avec moi. Lui assura la brune, la voix plus tendre alors qu'elle déposa sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'adolescent. Par contre, ta punition est prolongée.

\- Jusque quand ? Demanda Henry avec un léger sourire, rassuré par la déclaration de la jeune femme.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu m'ai prouvé que je pouvais te faire confiance.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Février 2015  
Samedi – 16h  
Los Angeles

Regina était occupée à préparer des chaussons aux pommes quand elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son apparence physique, elle avait de la farine un peu partout malgré son tablier, elle soupira avant de se diriger vers le salon.

\- Henry ! Tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adolescent installé devant la télé.

\- Ok ! Répondit celui-ci alors que la brune retirait son tablier et se recoiffait face à l'un des miroirs de la pièce.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, elle entendit le jeune garçon crier le nom de la personne qu'elle avait espérée ne jamais revoir.  
Elle décida alors de s'arrêter devant un autre miroir afin de retoucher son maquillage avant de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée et de faire face à la situation.

\- Miss Swan ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? S'exclama-t-elle sarcastiquement avec un sourire froid et dénué d'émotion.

* * *

 _Le chapitre 7 est rated M ( Ouais je vous tease un peu :p ) !_


	7. Tu étais mon Univers

Hey :D

Que dire après près de 2 ans d'interruption ? :/ Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça m'aurait pris autant de temps de mettre à jour cette fic.. J'ai dû ( et je dois toujours..) faire face à de gros soucis familiaux et entre ça, les études, le boulot, les stages.. Parfois je n'avais même plus le temps de dormir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette histoire est très très importante pour moi et il hors de question que je l'abandonne. Maintenant que je suis diplômée et, relativement, en vacances, je continuerai à l'updater ici pour ceux que ça intéresse encore et sinon, je la terminerai quand même pour moi.. Juste pcq j'en ai vraiment besoin ^^

Je suis vraiment désolée et je vous présente toute mes excuses pour l'attente et l'éventuel suspens..

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et qui ont pris la peine de reviewer cette fic malgré le délai, ça m'a vachement touchée

Et pour ceux qui liront ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas et qu'il vous plaira ! :D

 _12 mai 2002  
_ _Lycée Emery  
_ _Los Angeles_

 _Tournant lentement sur elle-même, admirant les lumières danser lentement sur les murs au rythme de la musique romantique, un léger sourire satisfait ornait les lèvres de la jeune pom-pom girl._

 _Présider le comité de décoration du gymnase avait été un véritable challenge pour la brune. Cumulé à toute ses autres activités extra-scolaire, ça avait été plus que difficile à gérer et, sans l'aide et le soutien de sa meilleure amie, elle n'y serait sans doute jamais arrivé._

 _En effet, bien que totalement désintéressée par le bal de promo et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, la blonde n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à passer de longues soirées à parfaire la décoration de la salle jusque dans ses moindres détails._

 _Emma. Le sourire de l'adolescente s'étira largement en pensant à la jeune fille.  
Pressée contre Daniel, le bras de celui-ci fermement enroulé autour de sa taille, elle devrait se sentir bien._

 _Il avait été parfait. Venu la chercher dans une limousine qu'il avait loué pour l'occasion, le quaterback lui avait offert un bracelet de fleur accordé à sa robe et sa mère les avait pris en photo dans le jardin._

 _Mais elle ne se sentait pas bien. Regina était mal à l'aise, elle s'ennuyait et sa meilleure amie lui manquait terriblement._

 _La jeune fille n'avait qu'une envie, récupérer la couronne de « Reine du bal » et rejoindre la blonde sur le parking du lycée où celle-ci lui avait promis de venir la chercher._

Février 2015  
Samedi – 16h  
Los Angeles

\- Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Proposa poliment Regina alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait sur son canapé.

\- Je prendrai bien un café, merci. Accepta Emma avec un sourire crispé.

Sans rien dire, la brune se dirigea vers la cuisine mais se fit arrêter par Henry.

\- J'y vais. Déclara l'adolescent, la dépassant sans attendre de réponse.

Les deux jeunes femmes plissaient les yeux en le regardant s'éloigner, surprise du comportement du jeune garçon avant de réaliser qu'elles étaient maintenant seules dans la pièce.

\- Alors.. Hmm.. Comment tu vas ? Tenta nerveusement la blonde, brisant ainsi le silence gênant qui s'était installé tandis que Regina s'installait le plus loin possible de son invité.

\- Je n'ai pas le moindre désir de te faire la conversation. Répondit sèchement l'autre femme.

\- Ok-ay.. Pourtant, il va bien falloir.. Si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, je ne vais pas être en mesure d'émettre un avis quelcon-

\- Je répondrais à toute les questions concernant Henry et mon rôle de famille d'accueil. Et je te prierai, à l'avenir, de t'abstenir de me menacer dans ma propre maison. La coupa la brune, le ton froid et le regard noir.

\- Ce n'était pas du tout une menace ! S'agaça Emma en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ce serait plus facile si on était un minimum civil c'est tout.. Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu rêves éveillée si tu penses que j'ai l'intention de rendre les choses faciles pour toi.

La jeune assistante sociale allait rétorquer quand Henry refit son apparition dans la pièce.  
Détournant le regard de la brune, elle préféra reporter toute son attention sur l'adolescent le détaillant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Henry avait toujours été un garçon chétif, timide et renfermé.  
Aujourd'hui, elle le découvrait souriant, confiant et il semblait même avoir pris un peu de poids. Habillé d'une chemise bleu clair et d'un jeans uni, le jeune garçon était incroyablement classe et l'assistante sociale ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire largement.  
Bien qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais douté, Emma pouvait dès à présent affirmer qu'Henry ne souffrait pas de mauvais traitement.

\- Merci gamin ! S'exclama-t-elle, quelque peu surprise, alors que l'adolescent déposait une tasse devant chacune des deux jeunes femmes.

Jamais encore, elle ne l'avait vu être aussi à l'aise et serviable dans l'une de ses familles d'accueil.  
Habituellement, elle le retrouvait fermé et agressif la suppliant du regard de l'emmener avec elle.

A l'inverse, Henry semblait être totalement dans son élément dans le salon de la brune.

Regina offrit un discret sourire reconnaissant au jeune garçon et Emma commença à réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'être étonnée.

\- Okay allons-y.. Gamin, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fugues donc je supposes que tu connais maintenant la procédure par cœur. Déclara la blonde, retombant facilement en full-mode professionnelle. Mademoiselle Mills, c'est une première pour vous , donc voilà comment ça va se passer-

-À vrai dire, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un adolescent utilise ma voiture pour me fuir. Commenta amèrement Regina, le regard vide de tout expression. Mais je vous en prie, poursuivez. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sarcasme à peine dissimulé, sous le regard interrogateur du jeune brun.

\- Aheum donc.. Emma avait envie de vomir rien qu'en songeant à la peine qu'avait endurée l'autre femme à cause d'elle. Mais elle devait se concentrer sur Henry. Elle était là pour lui et il était la seule personne qui comptait actuellement.

\- Ce n'était pas une fugue, je n'essayais pas de fuir. S'exclama précipitamment l'adolescent. Je ne veux pas partir Emma.

\- Hé Henry, relax.. La blonde fronçait les sourcils, interloquée par sa vive réaction. Tu auras l'occasion de tout m'expliquer lors de notre entretien. Lui rappela-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je vais d'abord vous poser quelques questions à tous les deux, enchaîna Emma alors que le jeune garçon hochait la tête. Ensuite, je vous poserai des questions plus précises lors d'un entretien individuel et privé. Par la suite, et seulement si c'est nécessaire, j'interrogerai également vos proches.

Les deux bruns se crispèrent dans un parfait ensemble et la blonde nota mentalement de creuser ce sujet plus tard.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des questions avant de commencer ? Demanda-t-elle tout en sortant son bloc-note et son dictaphone de son sac.

Regina secoua négativement la tête avant de se remettre à siroter son café cherchant à avoir l'air la plus détendue possible.

\- Bien alors, ça va bientôt faire un mois que vous vivez ensemble; comment se passe la cohabitation ? Questionna-t-elle avec légèreté, souhaitant les mettre tout deux à l'aise.

\- On a eu des hauts et des bas mais je dirais que ça va de mieux en mieux. Déclara la brune, se tournant vers l'adolescent dans une tentative d'éviter tout contact visuel avec l'autre femme.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça Henry ?

Emma ne voulait pas remettre en doute les déclarations de Regina mais, si tout allait pour le mieux, le jeune garçon ne se serait pas fait arrêter.

\- Oui, tout se passe bien. Marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ok-ay.. La blonde soupira bruyamment tout en dévisageant tour à tour les deux bruns qui lui faisaient face. Je suis bien consciente que tout ceci n'est pas très agréable pour vous. Dit-elle en indiquant le dictaphone et son bloc-note d'un geste de la main. Mais ça irait bien plus vite si vous y mettiez un minimum de bonne volonté.

\- L'un de vous peut peut-être m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tenta la blonde, changeant de technique en attaquant le vif du sujet.

Timidement, Henry se tourna vers Regina et l'interrogea du regard comme s'il lui demandait l'autorisation de répondre . La brune hocha la tête avec un sourire rassurant, presque tendre.

Emma observa l'échange silencieux avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait l'adolescent agir de cette manière mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

En quelques semaines, Regina avait, de toute évidence, réussi à établir une profonde connexion avec le jeune orphelin.

\- Des garçons de ma classe m'ont proposés de les accompagner au centre commercial mercredi. Expliqua-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, le regard fuyant. Et comme j'étais toujours puni, Regina a refusée que j'y aille. Il baissa la tête et se dandina sur le canapé, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Donc j'ai pris sa voiture et j'ai essayé d'y aller par moi-même.

\- Et tu as atterris dans une boîte aux lettres ? Compléta la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui. Marmonna Henry en rougissant. Il y avait un chat sur la route et sa voiture est plus dure à manoeuvrer que la tienne. Se justifia-t-il.

Emma écarquilla les yeux, manquant de s'étouffer avec son café, tandis que la brune se tournait vers elle un léger sourire calculateur au coin des lèvres.

\- Dois-je comprendre qu'il a déjà l'occasion de conduire votre voiture ?

\- Aheum.. Non.. Pas vraiment.. Enfin.. Balbutia l'autre femme en se tournant vers l'adolescent à la recherche d'une forme d'aide quelconque alors que celui-ci se mordait la lèvre l'air coupable. Je lui ai peut-être appris à conduire ? Finit-elle par répondre, hésitante.

\- Hé bien, je ne savais pas que ça faisait partie des prérogatives des assistantes sociales. Déclara Regina, l'air faussement songeur.

\- C'était pour mon anniversaire, elle voulait me faire plaisir. La défendit Henry, craignant d'avoir attiré des ennuis à la blonde.

Roulant des yeux, la mâchoire serrée, la jeune femme compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent :

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de sa part. Lui dit-elle avec son meilleur faux-sourire.

\- Hmm.. Pouvons-nous continuer ? Proposa Emma avec une légère grimace.  
Les deux bruns hochèrent la tête et la blonde jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ses notes avant de poser sa prochaine question.

\- Le policier que j'ai eu téléphone, l'Agent Locksley, m'a dit qu'Henry avait un comportement « instable et agressif ». Récita-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. L'un de vous peut-il m'expliquer à quoi il fait référence exactement ?

Jetant un coup d'oeil prudent à l'adolescent, Regina passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait dire à l'autre femme. Henry était maintenant tendu, bras croisé contre sa poitrine, et semblait énervé.  
La brune, quand à elle, avait déjà hâte que toute cette situation prenne fin. Être aussi proche d'Emma était bien plus éprouvant que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

\- Robin Locksley est mon ancien compagnon. Il vient parfois manger à la maison avec son fils, Roland. Expliqua-t-elle en se délectant, malgré elle, de ce que ses déclarations pouvaient réveiller chez la blonde. Henry les a rencontré quelques jours seulement après son arrivé ici et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Résuma-t-elle avec un malaise évident.

\- Je vois. Soupira simplement la jeune femme tout en prenant quelques notes. - Est-ce que je pourrais éventuellement voir sa chambre ? Demanda-t-elle, interrogeant alternativement du regards les deux bruns.

 _12 mai 2002  
_ _Lycée Emery  
_ _Los Angeles_

 _\- Wow.. Tu es.. Wow.. Balbutia l'adolescente adossée contre la portière de sa voiture tandis que Regina approchait._

 _\- Arrête de baver Swan. La taquina la brune en rougissant légèrement._

 _Emma éclata de rire, cherchant à cacher sa soudaine nervosité, et fit le tour de la voiture afin d'ouvrir la portière à sa meilleure amie._  
 _Regina arqua un sourcil, surprise et amusée par la galanterie de la jeune fille, tout en s'installant dans le véhicule._

 _\- Alors euh.. Tu veux aller chez toi ou .. ? Demanda la blonde, les yeux fixé sur la route._

 _\- Sur la plage. Murmura la toute nouvelle Reine du bal en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle glissait timidement une main sur la cuisse de la conductrice._

 _\- À vos ordres, votre Majesté._

Entretien d'Henry  
Samedi – 16h30  
Los Angeles

Installée sur l'un des fauteuil en cuir situé dans le bureau de Regina, la jeune assistante sociale prit le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ces notes tandis que l'adolescent se tortillait face à elle.

\- Relax Hen'. Lui lança-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, amusée. Tout va bien se passer.

\- S'il te plaît, ne me renvoi pas au centre. Plaida-t-il pour la deuxième fois depuis son arrivée.

\- Ne me donne pas de raisons de le faire. Répondit simplement la blonde avec sourire rassurant.

Rapidement, elle alluma son dictaphone et le plaça sur la table basse.

\- Tu as déclaré précédemment que mademoiselle Mills t'as privé de sortie et que c'est pour cette raison que tu es parti avec sa voiture. Récita Emma. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu étais puni ?  
\- J'ai séché une après-midi de cours la semaine dernière.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Juste me balader. Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête désinvolte. C'était un cours de sport et tu sais à quel point je suis nul en sport. Ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire embarrassé.

\- Et tu as été te balader où ? Insista Emma, consciente que le jeune garçon lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Je suis allé dans un genre de café-restaurant... Regina m'y avait emmené quelques jours avant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été traîner là plutôt qu'ailleurs ?

\- La propriétaire est vachement cool... Elle ne me traite pas comme un gamin et elle m'a offert un milk-shake.

Soupirant lourdement, la blonde se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se pencher en avant cherchant à établir un contact visuel avec l'adolescent.

\- Henry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Déclara-t-elle, la voix voilée d'inquiétude.

Le jeune garçon ricana amèrement tout en secouant la tête, Emma était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance au monde et elle lui avait menti.  
Il était évident pour lui qu'il ne pouvait plus se confier à la blonde et que la jeune femme devait tout ignorer de ses plans.

 _12 mai 2002  
_ _Los Angeles  
_ _Manhattan Beach_

 _Silencieusement, les deux adolescentes marchaient le long de la mer perdue dans leurs pensées respectives. A l'aide de sa main gauche, Emma portait galamment les chaussures de la brune ainsi que les siennes tandis que son autre bras était enroulée autour de la taille de la jeune._  
 _Protectrice ou possessive, ça n'avait aucune importance pour Regina. Elle se sentait en sécurité et, étrangement, complètement à sa place ainsi lovée contre la poitrine de la blonde._

 _\- Tu m'as manqué ce soir. Murmura la Reine du bal._

 _\- C'était aussi naze que ça ? Plaisanta Emma._

 _\- Idiote, tu sais ce que je veux dire._

 _Avec un sourire presque triste, la jeune fille déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait ce que l'autre adolescente tentait d'exprimer mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient prête à avoir cette discussion._  
 _Après quelques minutes de silence, Regina s'arrêta sans prévenir et se tourna vers la blonde avec un sourire mi-taquin mi-timide._

 _\- Danse avec moi._

 _\- Est-ce qu'il y avait de l'alcool à cette soirée ? Interrogea Emma, arquant un sourcil surprise et amusée._

 _\- Allez, s'il te plaît. Insista la brune en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de la jeune fille sachant que celle-ci avait plus de mal à lui résister quand son corps était pressé contre le sien._

 _\- Sérieusement ? Soupira l'adolescente en roulant des yeux. - Il n'y a même pas de musiques et tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas danser._

 _\- Mets tes bras autour de moi. La dirigea la pom-pom girl, ignorant ses plaintes._

 _Mais Emma resta complètement immobile, comme pétrifiée par la proximité de la brune. Regina glissa une de ses mains le long du bras de son amie, liant ses doigts au sien la forçant ainsi à lâcher leurs chaussures avant de lentement poser la main de la jeune fille sur sa hanche._  
 _Elle répéta l'action avec l'autre main de la blonde puis ses propres mains retrouvèrent leur précédentes positions._

 _\- Et maintenant ? Susurra Emma, la voix tremblante._

 _\- Calque-toi sur le rythme des vagues et bouge lentement. Sa tête posée dans le creux du cou de l'adolescente, Regina ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien._

Entretien de Regina Mills  
Samedi – 16h45  
Los Angeles

\- Mademoiselle Mills, où vous trouviez-vous lorsqu'Henry a quitté votre domicile avec votre véhicule ? Questionna Emma avec sourire d'excuse.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Regina pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de répondre à cette question.

\- Dans mon bureau, je corrigeai des copies quand ma mère m'a appelé. Elle savait que la blonde cherchait à déterminer si elle avait fait preuve de négligence et qu'être le plus sincère possible était essentiel si elle voulait convaincre l'assistante sociale de sa bonne foi.

\- Votre bureau est situé au niveau du hall d'entrée, juste à côté de la porte c'est ça ? Grimaça la jeune femme.

\- En effet.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas entendu sortir ? Insista Emma.

\- Non, ma voiture était dans le garage. On peut y accéder par la cuisine. Précisa la brune.

\- Très bien. Nota la jeune assistante sociale. Quand avez-vous remarqué son absence ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant que la police ne m'appelle. Avoua tristement Regina. - Nous sommes rentrés vers 13h et je suis directement allée travailler dans mon bureau. Henry était censé manger dans la cuisine avant de faire ses devoirs. Expliqua-t'elle.

Emma soupira tristement en notant qu'il avait fallut un peu moins de 3h à la jeune femme pour s'apercevoir de la disparition de l'adolescent. Cette situation la mettait dans une position très délicate ; elle mourrait d'envie de clôturer le dossier mais, d'un autre côté, Henry aurait pu être sérieusement blessé et c'était sa responsabilité de s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité.

\- Ecoutez, Mademoiselle Swan.. Déclara la brune. - Je réalise que les circonstances ne jouent pas en ma faveur mais je vous assure que je fais tout mon possible pour offrir un foyer agréable à Henry. Je ne suis pas parfaite et je fais des erreurs mais le bien-être et la sécurité de cet adolescent sont ma priorité absolue et je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour pouvoir continuer à l'accueillir. Plaida-t'elle en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître toute les émotions qui la traversait.

\- C'est noté. Soupira tristement la blonde avant d'éteindre le dictaphone et de commencer à rassembler ses affaires.

\- Em' s'il te plaît.. Supplia la jeune femme, la voix tremblante. Elle prit une longue inspiration et secoua doucement la tête, se reprochant de craquer devant son ex-meilleure amie. - Ne nous sépare pas. Ça marche vraiment Henry et moi, ne m'enlève pas à nouveau quelqu'un que j'aime.

Emma se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure; consciente la brune jouait sur la corde sensible pour la faire craquer. C'était loin d'être la première fois que la jeune femme tentait de la manipuler de cette façon et elle sourit, malgré elle, en se remémorant tous les moments qu'elles avaient pu passer ensemble.

\- Je ne te cacherai pas qu'il s'agit d'un incident majeur et, généralement, c'est le genre de situation qui nous amène à retirer l'enfant de sa famille d'accueil. Avoua la blonde tandis que Regina croisait nerveusement les bras. Néanmoins, Henry tient vraiment à rester. Il se sent bien ici, avec toi, et c'est rare pour lui.. C'est pourquoi je vais me contenter de demander une mise en observation. Je reviendrais faire une évaluation de votre situation une fois par semaine, pendant 3 mois. Expliqua-t'elle tout en rangeant ses notes et le dossier du jeune garçon dans son sac.

\- S'il s'agit d'une pathétique tentative de ta part pour revenir dans ma vie, sache que c'est inutile. Déclara froidement Regina, tendue et agacée à l'idée de devoir revoir la jeune femme toute les semaines.

\- Je ne suis là que pour Henry. Lui assura la blonde, les mains vissées dans ces poches arrières et le regard triste.

\- Comme tu étais là pour moi ?! Railla-t'elle amèrement. - Tu étais mon univers Emma et ça ne t'as pas empêchée de me laisser tomber ! Rends service à ce garçon et arrête de lui faire croire que tu seras toujours là pour lui !

 _12 mai 2002  
_ _Los Angeles  
_ _Manhattan Beach_

 _Collées l'une contre l'autre, dansant au rythme de l'eau, les deux adolescentes avaient perdues toutes notions du temps et de l'espace._

 _\- Tu as froid ? Interrogea la blonde en sentant la pom-pom girl frissonner._

 _\- Un peu. Avoua Regina en se lovant un peu plus dans les bras de la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci lui caressait lentement les flans._

 _\- Il y a un endroit un peu spécial où je souhaiterais t'emmener.. Proposera Emma en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre._

 _\- Comme si tu ne savais pas déjà que je te suivrai au bout du monde.. Taquina l'adolescente avec un sourire tendre._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Assises l'une à côté de l'autre dans la bettle jaune, les jeunes filles tentaient de masquer leur nervosité en se plongeant dans les lumières de la ville. Il avait fallu près de 30min de route pour arriver sur cette colline surplombant Los Angeles et la vue y était à couper le souffle._

 _\- C'est donc ici que tu amènes toute tes conquêtes avant de conclure ? Plaisanta Regina avec un léger pincement au coeur._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais emmenée personne ici, c'est là que je viens chaque fois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Avoua Emma._

 _\- Ah parce qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir ? Railla la jeune pom-pom girl , soulagée._

 _La blonde leva les yeux au ciel avant d'échanger un sourire complice avec sa meilleure amie ; détendant légèrement l'atmosphère chargée qui régnait dans le véhicule._

 _\- C'est bizarre non ? Toi et moi ici , diplômées et prêtes à partir à l'aventure.. Murmura la brune, les yeux pétillants et le sourire au coin des lèvres._

 _Emma se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à briser les rêves de la jeune fille en lui disant qu'elle partirait seule le lendemain matin. C'était leur dernière soirée ensemble et Regina n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée._

 _La brune crût sentir son coeur explosé sous l'intensité du regard de l'autre adolescente ; se mordillant timidement la lèvre inférieure, elle hésita un instant avec de se pencher et de poser un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de l'élue de son coeur._

 _Emma n'hésita pas une seule seconde à intensifier l'échange, glissant sa langue entre les dents de la jeune fille. Après ce qu'il leur a semblé être des heures, elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre afin de reprendre leur respiration et Regina en profita pour grimper, un peu maladroitement, sur les genoux de la blonde._

 _\- On aurait dû penser à ça en achetant cette voiture.. Marmonna la pom-pom girl en tentant de reculer le siège conducteur._

 _\- Ne critique pas la voiture. L'avertit Emma en débloquant le siège sous les rires de la brune._

 _Regina ne s'était jamais sentie aussi légère et heureuse de toute sa vie, enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de la blonde ; elle commença à onduler lentement son bassin, les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa partenaire._

 _\- Regina.. Soupira la jeune adolescente en repoussant doucement l'autre fille._

 _\- Em' je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais.. Avoua timidement la brune. - Il va falloir que tu m'aides._

 _\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quoique ce soit de toute ma vie.. Murmura Regina contre les lèvres de sa meilleure amie. - Emma toi et moi c'est spéciale et unique et je ne m'imagine pas faire ma première fois avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi._

 _La blonde déglutit difficilement sous les mots de la jeune fille, elle avait terriblement envie d'elle mais elle savait aussi à quel point tout ça était injuste._

 _Mais quand la langue de Regina recommença à titiller la sienne, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent un à un tandis que ses mains remontèrent lentement le long des cuisses dénudées de la brune._

 _Alors que ses doigts tremblants venaient buter contre le seul rempart à l'intimité de Regina, elle plongea ses yeux dans celle-ci ; souhaitant graver chaque instant dans sa mémoire._

 _\- Oh putain.. Souffla-t-elle en sentant le tissus s'humidifier sous ses lentes caresses._

 _\- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ça.. Gémit l'autre adolescente._

 _\- Sérieux ? S'étonna Emma, prise d'une violente bouffée de chaleur._

 _Incapable de répondre, Regina se contenta de sourire largement avant d'attraper la lèvre inférieure de la blonde entre ses dents._

 _Elle tentait d'étouffer ses gémissements contre la bouche de sa partenaire mais ils n'en n'étaient qu'amplifiés pour Emma._

 _Du bout des doigts, la jeune fille écarta, avec le plus de délicatesse possible, le sous-vêtement de la brune tandis que celle-ci s'attaquait maintenant à sa nuque._

 _À l'aide de son pouce, Emma commença à appliquer de légères pressions sur le clitoris de la pom-pom girl tout en entamant de lent mouvement de vas et viens à l'entrée de son vagin._

 _\- Em' tu me rends complètement dingue.. Lui susurra Regina au creux de l'oreille après quelques minutes de douces tortures ; le besoin de la sentir à l'intérieur et d'être le plus proche possible de la blonde se faisant de plus en plus pressant._

 _Emma hésita quelques secondes mais les yeux noirs de désir de la brune suffirent à la convaincre à introduire lentement un doigt à l'intérieur de son intimité tout en continuant à stimuler son clitoris._

 _\- Je pourrais jouir rien qu'en te regardant et en t'écoutant prendre ton pied.. Lui avoua la blonde en la dévorant du regard._

 _Augmentant progressivement le rythme de ses vas et vient, Emma entrepris d'ajouter un second doigt alors que Regina tremblait de plus en plus ; proche de l'orgasme._

 _La brune, quant à elle, perdait pied. Sa poitrine était légèrement douloureuse, sa respiration erratique et elle sentait les battements de son coeur tambouriner derrière ses côtes. Elle n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense._

 _\- Putain Em-ma.. C'est.. Wow .. Gémit Regina tandis que ses cuisses se resserrèrent sur la main de la blonde, l'emprisonnant un peu malgré elle. - On aurait dû faire ça bien plus tôt._

 _\- Tu étais trop occupée à baver sur ton quaterback .. Plaisanta Emma, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix._

 _Délicatement, elle tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la chevelure de sa partenaire. De la sueur perlait le long de son front et son rouge à lèvre se retrouvait étalé un peu partout son visage ; pourtant, Emma la trouvait belle à couper le souffle._

 _\- Dis plutôt que tu étais trop occupée à te taper toutes les filles du lycée ! Rétorqua la brune avant d'embrasser passionnément sa meilleure amie , incapable de se détacher d'elle._

 _« Putain je suis dingue de toi » Pensa Emma. Son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, elle était amoureuse de la jeune fille et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle était prête à renoncer à elle._

 _Le bonheur et le futur de Regina étaient tout ce qui importait._


End file.
